


Town vs City

by Feminist_Book_Nerd



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Background Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Cityguy!Magnus, Farmer!Alec, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, as slow burn as i can manage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feminist_Book_Nerd/pseuds/Feminist_Book_Nerd
Summary: Alec is a farmer in the state of Iowa, where Magnus, the city guy, lands, against his will, because his car decided that way. They will not always see eye to eye, because at first they're both cliches but mybe they'll find a common ground?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. The flight and meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my fist fanfiction ever, and I'm soooo thrilled to be able to share it with you. A few things you might want to know first:  
> 1\. I love lists, sorry :-)  
> 2\. My mother language is actually french and this work isn't beta-read.I speak good english but maybe some words will be translated literally so it might hurt a bit to read. If you see one or more, please tell me. I'm a freaking perfectionnist so I'll do my best to correct my mistakes.  
> 3\. I have a few ideas about Malec fanfiction that have been swirling in my head for some time now but never actually made the leap, so I have a main thread, but that's actually the only chapter that's already written.  
> 4\. I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS. As I said before, I have the main thread but every suggestion is welcome. I just want it to be a human world, without any magic.  
> 5\. Last but not least, I know nothing about the american farming industry so I'll say as little as possible to not get stuck in my nonsense, but if I say something wrong or miss sth important, feel free to tell me.
> 
> Anyway, thank you to all who have landed there and thank you even more to those who'll have the courage to bear with me and give a chance to my very own Malec Fantasy (yes, it's capitalized)
> 
> P.S.: I will add more chapters but have no timeline whatsoever. I work full time and have lots going on on the side too, but I will do my best. In the meantime, feel free to leave kudos, comments, suggestions, smileys or whatever! :)

Magnus has had enough of this crap. All of his relationships have gone to hell and he hated that. He was partly responsible, of course; he was smart enough to know that you needed two persons to build a relationship. But he couldn't, for the life of him, fathom why his last girlfriend couldn't just end their relationship but had to jump the whole town they were living in and let him find out by himself. Not only was he traumatized to see his longtime girlfriend in their bed with another man, but said man was her ex, who didn't even live in this town, plus, she had had sex with so many neighbors that practically the whole town had now been cheated on or was cheating. So not only did they pity him, but they also hated him “for not being able to keep his woman away from their spouses”. He just couldn't handle all the rejection, glares and whispering behind his back. So the night he found out, they both yelled at each other, threw things around the house and, before he could physically hurt her, he took a few calming breaths and stormed out, slamming the door shut. He wasn't even dressed to run, but he just ran. He ran his rage out. He ran because he was humiliated. He ran away from his sadnedd. He ran away to foget... When his adrenaline and fury finally calmed down, he was sweaty, lost in the middle of nowhere, witout any phone – there was no reception anyway – and his suit jacket was ruined, seams having been snatched in his hasty race away from home. Ha! Home... Was he even home there? Was he going to throw her out or was he going to leave himself? After all, she cheated in their home, with half the men of the town, on probably all the surfaces, knowing her. Magnus shivered at the thought. He couldn't imagine going back and lying in their bed, beside her, just a few moments (What time was it? He had no idea, but that was a matter for later.) after having discovered her umpteenth affair in said bed. He fell on his knees, crying his eyes out. How could she? He did everything he could to make her happy, he paid her everything he could but still, she stomped on his heart, threw it to the gators and then drove on it a few times, to be sure it was shattered in a gazillion pieces and completely irreparable. Magnus didn't know how long he cried there, but after a moment (thirty minutes, two hours, he had no idea), a warm hand rested on his shoulder. His head snapped up and he turned aroud, to see the town's Sheriff, a shy smile on is face.

  * Hey, Mags, I don't mean to intrude, but you're going to catch a cold, staying out here, drenched in sweat.
  * ..Thanks Mike... W-Where am I by the way? I have to say I didn't... re-really pay attention.



Mike gave Magnus a warm smile, helped him up and guided him to his car before giving him a soft, towel to drap himself in.

  * You're at the town limit.



The sheriff drove Magnus back to his house but didn't say anything as Magnus stayed inside the car. Mike was luckily not one of Camille's hookups and not even a target. He was gay and a single dad. For a few weeks, he had hit on Magnus, but he had gently turned him down and there never had been a problem between them since then. If he had known, maybe things would have gone differently. Mike gently rubbed Magnus' back, not looking at him to offer him support without prying.

  * Thank you for bringing me back, said Magnus, sending à sad look to he house he shared with Camile. I don't think I would have made it back without you.
  * Anytime, Mags. Can I help?



Magnus stayed silent for a moment. After some time, Mike even had a doubt that Magnus had heard him. He was about to ask again when Magnus suddenly turned to him, a small spark in his eyes.

  * Actually, what time is it ?



Mike checked his watch.

  * It's almost one in the morning
  * Could you maybe wait for me ten-fifteen minutes please?
  * Sure, take your time, I'll be there.



Magnus sent Mike a small smile, opened the door and stepped out of the car. He threw the towel on the now empty car seat and ran inside. Once the door smoothly closed, he tiptoed to his and Camile's bedroom to check if she really was asleep. When he saw the open Bourbon bottle on the nightstan, he groaned internally. Again, she was drunk, but at least, she wouldn't hear him. Magnus went to the bathroom, took the quickest shower in history, dried himself and without a look at himself in the mirror, washed away the remainder of his make-up. Then, he walked to the guest room, took out one suitcase and began to search for his clothes. He took a lot but didn't want to play the odds by staying too long and wake-up his... His what? Girlfriend? No, she didn't deserve that title anymore. Ex-girlfriend wasn't right either; he techinically never ended things with her officially, even if her behaviour and their fight could mean that they didn't count for each other anymore. He watched her sleep an instant, before shaking his head, going to his nightstand, scribling an excuse note to her and pasting it on the lamp on her side o the bed.

When Magnus came out of the house a moment later, he walked to Mike's car and knocked on the passenger's window.

  * Hey, I'm sorry to ask, I know it's late, and you probably want to go home to your daughter, but I really have to leave. Would you mind taking me to Larry's? He called earlier to tell me my car was fixed, but...with... Anyway, I forgot to go by, but I know he always leaves the keys on the wheel.
  * Hop in, sighed the Sheriff. I told Larry so many times already that doing this was a call to robbers but he doesn't give a shoot about what I say...



For the first time in what felt like a decade, Magnus smiled genuinely.

  * Thank you! Really, you've done so much tonight, I can't thank you enough. Maybe, Madzie would like to go on the Ferris Wheel next month at the fair?
  * No, Mags, I won't accpet your money. N-Not... No, thank you very much, but I can still give my kid a ride on the County Fair Ferris Weel.
  * I know you can. You're an amazing dad to her, but I want you to have that as a thank you for tonight. And I know you know what happened with Camille. The whole town already knows. I was the last to find out, I know. I thank you again for sparing my feelings by paying attention to your words but it's unnecessary. I will head East once I get my car back, to try to get back to New York, and we'll see what the future holds.



And Magnus did just that. He waved Mike goodbye and drove into the night, in the directon of his lost city of New York. He couldn't even remember why he agreed to leave it in the first place. It was the first city in so mny years that felt like home. It's diversity and openness made it easier to find somewhere to fit in when you were an asian man with make-up, who was proudly bisexual and glittery.

As Magnus drove through the woods, then he next towns, the the next woods, he began o feel the exhaustion of the previous events. Camille sure would learn, after a little research ( _if_ she even cared enough to chase after him) that he left town, and there'd be no surprise, that he'd go back to NYC but he couldn't care less at the moment. He stopped at a motel, checked in for the night and threw himself on the poor cheap be, without even undressing imself. He fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

When he woke up, the sun was already high in the sky. Magnus checked the time on his phone that was plugged to the wall. Two in the afternoon. Well, he had calmed down a bit from the bumpy night he had had but he still felt giddy from all the emotions. He decided to block Camille's number, and to transfer half of their shared account to his private one before taking a personal leave from work. An hour later, he was finished with all the phone calls and forms he had to fill were to be prined. He went to the recepton, asked the tenant for help with a bright fake smile, signed the bank documents and put them on the passenger seat before taking off again, New York still in mind.

Three days later, the night had already well settled, Magnus was in the middle of nowhere (again, ha!) as the motor sign of the car lit up.

  * No! No! No! No! No! That can't be! You were just at Larry's less than a week ago!



A couple kilometers later, still very far from a living human being, the car stopped dead.

  * Son of a bitch! whined Magnus, opening the door and letting his head fall on the steering wheel, startling when the horn went off.
  * That's a strange welcome!



Magnus perked up, and peeked in the direction the voice came, surprised to find his face being licked by a huge horse. He dried it with his sleeve before looking up at the cowboy who had visibly enjoyed the show, judging by the range of white teeth he could see through the night.

  * Hello stranger! As you can see, Magnus gestured to the fuming hood in front of him, I can’t go much further now. Would you maybe have a phone I could borrow? Mine’s out and I need to get myself to a motel and call a mechanic.
  * There’s no reception around here, admitted the cowboy. But I can offer you a ride to my ranch, where you can use our landline. We also have a spare room where you could sleep. Because there was a car crash just yesterday and, although there were luckily no injured, the local garage still has a lot to do so getting your car fixed might not be their top priority.
  * .. Uhm, thank you, that’ll be a start.



Magnus grabbed his bag on the passenger seat and stepped out of the car, right into a puddle of mud, which made him trip face first into the field.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' first (official) encounter with the Lightwoods and farm life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to feel... I wrote this on a whim but it seems like inspiration keeps coming. It's even hard not tp get carried away and keep close to my story line. I have some spare time at work at the moment so I'm writing it by hand during the office hours and writing it back here in the evening when I come home.
> 
> On one hand, I feel like 19 hits in three days is not much, giving the fact that there are so many of us in here, logged in or guests. But on the other hand, I know I'm too hard on myself and that this is huge! I put myself in (a little) danger by choosing to finally publish something I wrote and it freaks me out to notice how addicted I became to this.
> 
> Anyway, again, please please feel free to tell me if sth doesn't make sense, goes to fast, is wrong, misses a letter or has too many of them....
> 
> AND THANK YOU FOR READING !!!!!!!

The following morning, as Magnus woke up, it took him a few seconds to remember where he was. When his sleepy brain realized again the situation in which he left things with Camille and that he was in the middle of which state? Ugh. He decided to wash his face fist and then improvise. As he crossed the threshold to the bathroom, he noticed how well it was decorated and clean. Nothing was lying haphazardly around the sink. He thought back to the guy that he had met the night before. Was that cowboy married? Or had he a maid? He couldn’t imagine a single straight man having such a neat place. He knew it was à cliché but eh! He was one himself after all. On the toilet seat, Magnus found a towel with a little note on it that said “You’ll feel better after a shower I think”. The signature was a little A. A? Who was that man again? Did they exchange names yesterday? He had still so many questions but his head was much clearer as yesterday so he decided to take the stranger’s advice and hopped into the shower. When he came out, he padded back into the bedroom and found his suitcase. He opened it and went through his stuff. What was he going to wear today? After getting his hands on a few items, he changed into a colorful suit and nice dress shoes before going back into the bathroom to style his hair and put some make-up on. He had to bolster his image after all. First he’d had his face licked by a very rude horse – from where a strange man didn’t even get down – and then when he tried to come out of his car with all his grace after this bloody unfortunate car problem, he faceplanted in front of said stranger.

As Magnus descended the stairs, he smelled coffee and was about to yell his way into the kitchen when the man he met the night before met him in the hallway, two steaming mugs in his hand. He checked Magnus’ outfit out and burst out laughing, throwing his head back.

  * I was planning on making an entrance, but being laughed at is not the reaction I expected, glared Magnus.
  * You...Pffaaahh...



The stranger handed one of the cups to him, telling him he was going to spill it if he couldn’t regain control over himself. Magnus accepted it, still grumbling, waiting for his host to calm down and explain to him why the situation was so funny.

  * You done?



Magnus shoved past him and decided to find the kitchen by himself. He was going to keep his head held high, even now! A few seconds later, a blond man came in, followed close behind by a beautiful woman with long ebony hair and deep brown eyes. Both looked him up and down before the blond guy also burst out laughing while the woman pursed her lips, hiding her smile elegantly. Magnus decide he liked her but hated the two guys.

  * I’m sorry for my two brothers’ behavior, I’m Izzy and you must be the person that got stranded a few miles away? You made quite an impression.
  * Uh, yeah. I’m Magnus Bane by the way. Thank you for taking me in last night. And I’ve been laughed at more in this last week than in the entire last year. Although...
  * No problem. The blond one is Jace and the other one is Alec. We run the farm together, our parents... They passed away a few years back in a car accident.
  * Oh, I’m sorry!
  * It still hurts sometimes but it’s all right, thank you.



Izzy put a hand on his and they smiled to each other before looking to Jace and Alec, who had calmed down by then but were still eyeing him with big smiles. The man Izzy had introduced as Alec sat himself across Magnus at the table.

  * I’m sorry for laughing at you, especially because it’s our first official encounter. You were visibly drained yesterday. I’m Alec.



He winked at Magnus, who got to see his hazel eyes from up close. They were beautiful; they looked like they were holding the worlds most powerful secret. And the A on the note made more sense now. Magnus supposed it was supposed to be Alexander but stayed with Alec, not wanting to offend his – maybe sometimes rude – host.

  * Yeah, your sister told me.



Magnus was still cautious. He didn’t know where he was, even if at first sight, even if the two guys seemed a little imploite, they didn’t trigger his self-preservation instinct, which was a fist step. He didn’t mind observing these people in their natural habitat but he still needed answers.

  * So, guys, first, thank you all for the bed and the coffee, he smiled. I still have a lot of questions. Would you mind telling me in which state we are? I think I didn’t even look at the road signs yesterday night. And then, I forgot to call the garage, where is my car? I don’t even know and I trusted strangers.



Magnus was all worked up now; he still had personal stuff in his car. And the car itself was worthy to him, and...

  * Calm down buddy!
  * I’m not your buddy! retorted Magnus to Alec, who snorted.
  * Feisty! laughed Jace. Listen, we already called the nearest town’s garage and as Alec informed you yesterday, they’ll take care of you car as fast as they can, but it’ll take a few days. Also, I took the liberty of bringing back the biggest part of your stuff and it’s waiting for you in the coatroom.
  * That’s...Thank you! That’s very kind of you.
  * And you’re in Iowa, added Izzy. Would you want some help unpacking? Looks like you’re going to have to stay with us at least a week, you may as well make yourself comfortable.
  * I, uh... I don’t want to impose.
  * You don’t! Now come!



As they both went upstairs, Izzy told him that his room was one of the guest rooms of the farm and that the sibling’s ones were just across the corridor. If he needed anything, she’d be happy to help. He smiled warmly at her; she was the nicest of the three. She also had a nice butt he noticed by following her through the few flights of stairs. She was lean but muscular, the perks of doing...whatever farmers did. She showed him where he could put his clothes, informed him that he could never let the window open or the room would cold very quickly and sleep would be impossible. They both took his possessions out of the suitcase and hanged them in the cupboard, before sliding the empty luggage under the bed.

  * Why did your brothers laugh at me before?



Magnus tried to hide the embarrassment he felt but he knew he failed when he felt his hands were being wrapped up in her calloused ones.

  * They didn’t mean any harm. Again, I’m sorry for them. You just...You look so out of place here. It’s fall season and, even if I adore shopping, I’d never wear clothes as fancy as yours here, they’re bound to get dirty very fast and that’s a shame if you ask me. You look very nice.



Izzy then winked at him. He decided that they were going to get along just fine.

  * Well thank you for the compliment! And it is true that I like to stand out but I also come from the City. I was trying to get to New York, not get stuck in Idaho, no offense.
  * Iowa! she laughed.
  * Yeah, whatever.



They went downstairs again and the guys were nowhere to be seen.

  * They’re probably in the barn. A cow’s supposed to give birth any day now and she’s had a complicated pregnancy.
  * Oh! OK. Uhm... Would you mind showing me around?
  * Sure, but I won’t let you ruin these Salvatore Ferragamo, you need boots mister! I think Jace might have a similar shoe size, let me see. Sit on the porch a minute, will you?



Magnus did as told and Izzy came back a few seconds later with a pair of green knee-high boots. Magnus eyed them warily, they seemed huge but he didn’t have much of a choice so he sat on the bench and put them on, over his costume pants. He must’ve looked hilarious, judging by Izzy’s smile.

  * I look hideous, don’t I?
  * No you don’t, you just...You could be a hipster, actually.



He smiled and let Izzy lead him through her property. They went to the horse’s paddock, where she promised to teach him the basics of riding.

  * I don’t think I need a lesson for _that_.



They both laughed at the innuendo before heading to the orchard. There, Izzy showed him their apricot and black chokeberries trees and Magnus could even pick an apple right from the branch. It was so juicy, he feared he’d stain his vest but Izzy handed him a tissue, smirking and they laughed again. This was going to be a good day. As they finally reached the barn, Magnus was exhausted. He knew that logically, with the width of the American land, and from his lessons when he was younger, the farms in the US usually had a lot of acres but he felt like he had just done a morning run. He was ready to let himself fall in the hay but the show Izzy and him interrupted was not something he ever thought he’d see. Alec had a hand, no, not a hand, an arm, in a cow’s butt.

  * WHY IS YOUR BROTHER FISTING THIS POOR ANIMAL? shouted Magnus and Izzy couldn’t hide her laugh even if she tried to.



She looked like she couldn’t breathe.

  * H-He... He is helping her calving. Y-you practically killed me here, sorry. It’s too long to explain but sometimes it’s necessary.



Magnus fell silent as he watched this weird manipulation but after a few minutes, he couldn’t help but coo as Alec pulled out the calf before bringing it to the front so the mother could see it and smell it. He rubbed his sides with hay and freed his nostrils from the remnants of the membrane to help the breathing. After a few seconds, Alec put his hand in front of it’s muzzle and must’ve been satisfied because he pulled at his gloves and took them off to throw them in the nearby trash bin.

  * It’s sooooo cute!
  * It is indeed. But I hope he’s well and she’ll take care of him. If she thinks her calf is not strong enough to survive, she’ll let it die.
  * That’s horrible!
  * It’s nature, but we’ll take care of him if it happens, don’t worry; we’ve done it before.



After a few moments, the calf had been licked clean by its mother, which was a good sign, according to the siblings, and both animals were led to the rest of the herd. Jace and Alec claimed they were hungry so all four of them went back to the house, not without Magnus hearing snickers behind his back from the two guys, but he decided not to react. On the porch, they all took their boots off before entering and heading to the kitchen where Jace took out a whole lot of vegetables and two cutting boards. He shooed Magnus and Izzy out of the kitchen while he and Alec prepared a ratatouille for lunch.

  * Can’t we help? asked Magnus, eager to do something.
  * I don’t know about you but I’m pretty bad at cooking. I almost burned down the place down twice and since then, they have removed my right to cook. Although I don’t complain, I’m more than happy to Netflix and chill while they work, she smirked.



An hour later, they were both called into the kitchen. The dishes were already served and disposed so as they were all facing each other. He sat down next to Izzy, who smiled warmly at him before serving him a glass of wine and doing the same for her brothers then herself. As the lunch went on, they talked a lot, learned to know each other but Magnus noticed Alec stayed pretty quiet. He didn’t have much time to wonder why because Izzy decided he absolutely needed proper farming clothes because first, they could need a hand and second, even if she had kept quiet when she had helped him unpack, his designer clothes were definitely going to get ruined and she was not going to be responsible for that. It was decided that all four of them were going to go to the nearest town the next day to run some errands and buy something more suited for Magnus to wear.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Magnus played video games with Jace, taught Izzy a few tricks to keep her hair out of her hair during her work but Alec was nowhere to be seen. Why was the guy so discreet? It was his home. Magnus was the intruder, not Alec. He didn’t get it.


	3. New experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus meets a few people and learns a few tricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been obsessed with this fanfiction so much that I litteraly have a notepad with me all the time to write down ideas and stuff.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you're having as much of a great time reading this that I have writing it even if I'm a bit disapointed that my chapters aren't longer but eh... I'll manage.

The next day, Magnus was woken-up by a loud thumping in the house. What the hell? He stood up, determined to kill whoever interrupted his much needed beauty sleep at such an ungodly hour – four in the morning! He put on some underwear and one of his silk robes and chose to search each room because his brain couldn’t process where the noise was coming from. In Izzy’s room, he saw her long ink black hair spread out on the pillow. He smiled fondly; she looked fierce even like this, when her guard was at it’s lowest. He closed the door as silently as he could and headed to Jace’s room. There he found him fast asleep and obviously trying to escape from someone or something, judging by the way he was moving his legs. Magnus snickered and closed the door. That left only one other possibility – Alec – that Magnus was not surprised to find was not in his bed.

What in the world was this thumping and where was it coming from? He continued through the house, eliminating the second guest room, the kitchen and the living room as well as the two other bathrooms and the front porch, but found nobody. Where...? In his head, he went through the tour Izzy had given him the day before but could not think of a room he may have left out. He sighed, giving up, and decided to spend a couple of hours at least trying to read in bed. As he marched to his room, he nearly bumped into Izzy, who was wearing her loose braid and glasses, clearly still half asleep.

  * Oh, sorry, I was going for a run, want to join?
  * ..? What is it with you guys? Don’t you sleep sometimes? Or did I wake you up? And what is Alec doing? He woke me up but I can’t find him.



Magnus’ temper, which had settled a bit in resignation, had flared up again and Isabelle laughed.

  * I forgot to show you the other day but we kind of made a small gym out of our parent’s en-suite. We couldn’t use it anyway...she trailed off, before stepping aside and showing Magnus the hatch over their heads. Could you pull the rope please? I’m too short for that shit and will not give my brothers the satisfaction of buying myself a stepladder. That’s one of the reasons I don’t use this room much. But Alec is probably working out.



As Magnus did what he was asked, the thumping became louder and, even if he wondered why farmers would need to work out with how physical their work already was, he followed Izzy upstairs.

  * Why can’t your –



The rest of the sentence got lost somewhere in Magnus’ brain. Alec had his back to them and was shirtless, hitting a punch bag with his fists and bare feet. The short he was wearing left little to nothing to the imagination and Magnus was surprised to find himself transfixed by the man’s back. It was glistening with sweat and the muscles working just underneath the skin were fascinating. The sun filtering through the window illuminated some tattoos. The first one was a bow with an arrow straining it, which was nicely following the external curve of his shoulder. The second one was a representation of a fi–.

Izzy snapped Magnus out of his reverie by gently pushing his jaw closed again, a knowing smirk on her face.

  * Enjoying the show I see! Let’s be polite and go say hi, shall we?



As they stepped in front of Alec, he noticed them and took out his earplugs before drying himself up with a towel from the nearby bench. Magnus could see that Alec also had tattoos on the front. He noticed small initials on his left pectoral and pierced nipples, interesting...

  * I’m sorry for waking you up, Magnus. I forgot you were sleeping in the room closest to the bag.



Magnus realized he must have missed the part where Izzy explained to her brother why they were here.

  * .. No, uhm, no problem. After all, I’m the one who’s intruding, not you. But maybe next time you could, I don’t know, wait at least two more hours?
  * Yes, I’ll wait until six tomorrow, chuckled Alec.



After that, Magnus left the gym and headed back to his room where he changed into a pair of fitted black pants, a pink polo and white sneakers. The run Izzy had proposed was long forgotten – he hated running anyway – as he applied some brown eye make-up and slight pink lip-gloss before styling his hair into a Mohawk. He joined Isabelle downstairs, in the kitchen, where she offered him a cup of steaming hot coffee and urged him to eat some of the food spread out on the table. She had also given up on the jogging apparently. Jace came five minutes later, already grabbing at as many things he could as he sat down when Alec entered the room, his hair still damp from the recent shower. Magnus willed himself to not picture the man naked, in the shower, his wide torso on display, his tattoos, his... NO!

They ate in silence but, at the end, Magnus couldn’t help himself.

  * I can’t help but wonder: why would you guys all wake up so early? Seriously, I mean, nobody’s asking you to and neither do you have a phone line to answer during office hours.



Izzy smiled and explained to him – while he was pointedly ignoring the two men, who were, by the sound, laughing at him again – that, as farmers, they had to adapt to daylight, weather forecast or animal rhythms to work.

  * Now, you’ll join us and we’re going to pluck the apples and Jace’s going to take care of the bees, OK?



Magnus put on the same boots as the day before and all four hopped on the truck. Jace was driving, Alec was on the passenger seat and Izzy accompanied him in the back. They joked, and laughed and scared the crap out of the boys by banging on the separating glass like savages. Just as they were arriving at the orchard, Alec practically jumped out of the window, sitting himself on the door, his upper body turned to face Magnus and told him, his face only inches away, that if he did that again, he’d have to walk back on foot.

  * The perks of being the sister, smirked Izzy.



Magnus was a bit stunned by the vehemence in Alec’s tone and by the proximity of their faces, just seconds before but he followed Izzy out of the truck and took a wicker basket before heading to the trees with two of the siblings while Jace was changing into his beekeeper gear. Izzy explained to him that they were going to fill the wicker baskets before emptying them in the big wooden crates in the back of the truck. To spare their trips to the car and their time, they filled a few baskets first, leaving them in the central alley, where every once in a while, one would pick them up and empty them in the bigger box. After a moment, Magnus’ arms and his back were aching, so he went to the truck, picking up a couple of baskets on the way. As he turned back to get the other ones, all three were coming to the car.

  * That’s great teamwork! congratulated Alec.
  * What’s for lunch? asked Izzy, always the hungry one.
  * I thought I could treat you, invited Magnus.
  * Ooh, great! Pizza everyone?



Everyone agreed and they went back home to wash up. An hour later, they took the same seats as in the morning and headed to Gilly, the nearest town. They ate their Pizzas in the local restaurant, which was managed by the Graymarks. Their waitress was a young redheaded woman – her nametag indicated “Clary” – who seemed joyful and kind. Jace’s gaze followed her as she went back to the other tables or the kitchen. Interesting.

Later, Alec and Jace went to the post-office, grocery and hardware store while Izzy and Magnus visited every little boutique Gilly offered. As she lead them back to the car, Magnus spotted Alec smiling and tipping his hat to a gorgeous black woman. Shit, he’s straight, thought Magnus, before chiding himself for jumping to conclusions. But then, others did that with him all the time. When the two brothers noticed them, they scoffed, asking if there was anything left. They went back to the ranch and the two shopping addicts emptied their bags while the brothers emptied theirs.

Later that day, Alec asked Magnus to help him milk the cows and then transport the filled cans to the cheese maker’s truck.

The farmer wanted Magnus to know how to do it manually because “you have to know how to treat a lady right” – OK, that was such a straight thing to say – so Alec showed Magnus the way and instructed Magnus to tie the wooden stool around his waist. Magnus did as told and watched Alec secure the first cow into the small cage. Alec disinfected the udders and put a small metal bucket underneath, before milking the animal patiently and skillfully so that Magnus could observe.

  * You have to squeeze the udder at the top and then lightly pull in downwards.
  * Kind of like me but the other way around, smirked Magnus.



Alec flushed and looked away but stood up and let his guest take his place. Magnus was kind enough to not react and tried to milk _the Lady_. At first he couldn’t get even the smallest drop out of her. Then, a couple of tries later, he splashed some milk on his face and on his polo and he could definitely hear Alec cover up a laugh with a cough. Magnus turned around and glared, even if he was probably less convincing with milk still dripping from his face, mixing with his make-up.

  * Sorry, you’re doing great, I’m a jerk, confessed Alec, handing him a tissue.
  * First reasonable thing you said since I’m here. Took you some time!
  * Hey! Anyway, I’ll show you again.



Alec positioned himself behind Magnus, their bodies practically glued, so that the farmer could demonstrate the right motion.

  * I know the position is not the best but you want the milk to actually fill the bucket not your mouth, chuckled Alec.



Magnus looked at him, arching an eyebrow.

  * OK, you’re the worst, blushed the farmer. Now, try it again.



On his next try, Magnus actually began to fill the bucket.

  * Ha! I did it!



He jumped up and hugged Alec, forgetting his manners. Alec awkwardly hugged him back, surprised, guessed Magnus.

  * Great, now go on, we still have the whole herd to milk.
  * BY HAND?!



Alec laughed, throwing his head back and a scar he saw under the man’s jaw momentarily distracted Magnus. Focus, he told himself! He’s mocking you. So, he pouted and crossed his arms, waiting for Alec to calm down. After a moment, he fake coughed.

  * You done?
  * Sorry, yeah. No, not by hand, there are far too many of them but when you learn this stuff, you have to learn it the right way.
  * Thank God!



They both went outside, to get the herd into the milking cages and hook the machines on their sanitizes udders.

After a few hours, they stepped outside again, just as they heard the horn of the cheese maker’s truck and all the cows had been released into the field. As the driver climbed out, he smirked at Magnus’ milk stained polo.

  * Had fun in there, Honey?
  * Hey! I don’t know you and I don’t judge you. I’d like for you to do the same.
  * Sorry, my bad. The name’s Raj.
  * So, how about we carry these cans in your truck so I can go change?



The three of them were soon joined by Izzy ad Jace and, one can at a time, secured the milk in the truck. As Magnus stretched himself, Raj glared.

  * Maybe you should leave that to real men?
  * Really? Trying again? Who do you think you are to judge me twice in a span of two hours and furthermore, on our first encounter? Yes it’s heavy, but I can manage, thank you! Now hush.



Magnus pushed past Raj but the guy still didn’t take the hint.

  * I just mean, you know, you’re... he trailed off.
  * He’s what? asked Izzy, pushing her can into the truck and leaning against it, glaring at Raj, one eyebrow raised.
  * You know, all gay and stuff?
  * Well, first, I consider myself a freewheeling bisexual. Second – and then Magnus’s smirk went from teasing to almost carnal, as he walked to the cheese maker, swaying his hips, winking to him – why exactly would my sexual orientation matter to you, Raj? Are you afraid?



This time, Magnus was lightly stroking the man’s bicep and fluttering his eyelashes. Their faces were inches away.

  * N-n-no, I... I’m sorry; I’ve got to go.



The man charged all the remaining cans in in the truck in record time, all alone and pulled the door down, before climbing back up in the driver’s seat and taking off.

Magnus and the Lightwoods stared at each other in stunned silence before bursting out laughing, holding their ribs.

  * That guy’s been an ass for forever. You just put him back to place, congratulated Jace, still chuckling.



Alec patted him on the shoulder before following Jace back to the house. Izzy squealed and jumped, startling her brothers, and gave Magnus a big hug.

  * That was awesome! He’s such a tight-ass. I think I’m in love with you right now.




	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of Magnus and Camille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !
> 
> Another week has gone by and my writing frenzy still hasn't settled down. I have plenty of ideas but not enough headspace to stock them! : )
> 
> Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this little... appetizer? I don't now how to call it otherwise.
> 
> Also, the next chapter is already halfway written down and, if I'm correct, as the story picks up, I seem to find more inspiration so this chapter is still a bit short for my taste but the next ones will be longer.
> 
> Thank you already to all of you who're reading this, you're amazing! Thank you for all the love. Love you right back !

On Magnus’ fourth day on the ranch, the phone rung at eight o’clock in the morning. He had just arrived on the last step of the stairs and was about to ask if he should answer when Jace slided in front of the phone, picking it up in the same movement. He nodded, nodded again, made a shocked face, thanked his interlocutor and hung up. Then, Jace turned to Magnus and led them both to the kitchen, where the two others were waiting for them, the breakfast spread out on the table. There, he forced Magnus to sit on one of the chairs and explained to his guest and siblings that it was the garage; they had told him that the car was being taken care of as of today. Although, the problem on the car came from a broken rod. It would take between one and two weeks and cost around four thousand dollars. Magnus sighed and rubbed his face, letting himself slouch on the countertop.

  * Ugh! This is just great! First a break-up, then a forced move, after that I’m getting lost in a hellhole – no offense guys – and now I have to spend this much on a car that I should have sold years ago, which is why I’m still imposing on you!



The three Lightwood siblings shared a look that Magnus did not see from where his head was stuck in his arms. They didn’t dare to make a noise for practically a minute, before Izzy took the man’s hand in hers.

  * Hey, you’re not imposing, I already told you that and it’s till true.



She smiled warmly at him before standing up and hugging him.

  * You don’t have to tell us anything but, just so you know, Alec here is a good listener and I’d be happy to help too.
  * Hey! I can be of...



Izzy shot Jace a look and he shut up.

  * Ok, I’ll leave, but I can help you too if you need to let out some steam, only I’m not going to listen to you whining about your shitty past, sorry...



After that, Jace patted Magnus on the back and left the kitchen. Magnus looked at the remaining siblings with a questioning face.

  * Don’t mind him, he’s emotionally ill equipped, explained Izzy. The only thing he could help you is like, burning your ex’s stuff or shooting some empty beer cans.



Magnus imagined burning said ex’s stuff, and felt a creepy smile settle on his face. Nah... Not today.

  * Thank you, all of you. For taking me in, taking care of me, distracting me from my own thoughts and so on. I...er... I don’t want to dwell on this longer than necessary but maybe giving you the headlines will help me put everything behind me. Would you really don't mind me telling you?
  * Sure not, but, as Izzy said, we don’t force you, fostered Alec.



Magnus was surprised to hear shy and taciturn Alec encourage conversation so he looked at him warily. But he needed to get this off his chest so he went on.

  * Thank you, really, this means a lot. So... I met Camille a few months ago and we hit it off immediately. Only two months into our relationship, against all my friends’ advices, I asked her to move in with me. I was madly in love with her. She was, and still is for all I know, a realtor and didn’t want to move into my apartment but wanted us to have our home. I said yes but after all these years in New York, she also wanted a change of place and asked me to follow her into a backwater in San Bernardino County, where she had found a white picked fence house. Again, I ignored all my friends telling me this was a mistake, moving too fast and was going to be a disaster and went with her. I lived there with her until a few days ago, when I decided to set off after discovering all her affairs. That night, I surprised her in our bed with her ex-boyfriend and while we yelled obscenities at each other, I discovered that she actually fucked almost the whole town. In the meantime, I was working my ass off to build myself a name in the fashion industry, and everyone was mocking me. I felt awfully stupid and humiliated, so I snuck out in the middle of the night with the bare minimum and the rest is history.



A stunned silence followed Magnus’ revelations and Alec was the first to react. He stood up from his chair and took Magnus in his arms. The man was taken aback and it took him a few seconds to return the embrace. He inhaled the farmer’s scent and, without even noticing it, began to cry. He felt soft strokes on his shoulders from Izzy but when Alec and him parted, they were alone.

That morning, although he had just woken up, Magnus cried himself to sleep. A couple of hours later, he was woken up again by a thud. As he blinked his eyes away, he realized he wasn’t alone. Alec was kneeling on the floor, retrieving his book, which seemed to have gone lost under the bed. The man’s position gave Magnus the opportunity to examine Alec’s perfectly fitted cowboy pants hugging his butt. Hmmm... When Alec crawled out from under the bed, he noticed Magnus staring at him and blushed furiously.

  * Sorry, uhm... I didn’t mean to wake you up. Felling better?
  * Yeah a bit. Did you stay here all the time? Where are Izzy and Jace?



Alec blushed again, an even deeper shade than before as Magnus sat himself straight and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes..

  * Yeah, I, er, I went through all of that – at a lighter scale – some years ago. I assumed you wouldn’t want to be left alone with your thoughts. Do you want me to leave? I can join the others in the barn?
  * No, stay.



Magnus patted a spot on the bed for Alec to sit down.

  * I’d like to know you better. Your siblings both seem like outgoing and talkative while you’re all secretive and shy. I have to say I always liked a challenge.



Alec opened and closed his mouth, looking anywhere but in Magnus’ direction. The fashion designer thought that if Alec blushed more he might die of spontaneous combustion. He found the man incredibly endearing. He was tall, with broad shoulders, looked confident on his land and with his job but it looked like he wasn’t that assured when it came to people. Magnus gently cupped the farmer’s cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

  * There’s nothing to be ashamed of, you know? You have every right to be shy, especially with someone as showy as me... I even find it lovely.



At that, Alec’s head perked up and he finally met Magnus’ gaze.

  * You really think so?
  * I do. Although, I find it surprising. You are smart, hot, and even funny when you want to. You could have all the girls in the county. I’m sure there are plenty of them already drooling over you.



Alec snorted.

  * All the women, huh? Judging by the way I saw you look at me, I bet you don’t particularly want that to happen, do you?



This time, it was Magnus’ turn to be dumb struck. For the first time in years, he was actually rendered speechless.

  * .. Uh...



He thought he’d been more discreet than that. Never mind!

  * .. You’re straight, why would you mind?
  * Who told that I was interested in women?
  * You aren’t?



Magnus was surprised to say the least. The man was in such a macho environment that it seemed practically impossible to be openly gay, bisexual or whatever was not heteronormative.

  * No, was the sole sound pronounced by Alec and the silence seemed to stretch between them, heavy with tension and unsaid words.



Magnus could’ve sworn he saw a hint of challenge in Alec’s eyes.

  * Is that so?
  * It is. But I also saw you flirt with Izzy. Neither she nor I deserve to be anyone’s second choice. Be clear to the person you don’t want in your bed and no hard feelings will be had. Mistreat one of us and you’re out, got it?



Magnus nodded as he watched Alec leave the room. How was it possible for that man to flirt while also giving him the shovel talk? He laid down again and stared at the white ceiling. What had he talked himself into? In the back of his mind, he knew that if he had been aware of Alec being interested in men, he would’ve made a move way earlier. But consciously, he had wanted the manly farmer to take the first step. What a cliché! He slapped himself mentally. So, what now? He kind of wanted to see who would be the first to give in to their now obvious attraction.

Magnus felt like Alec wouldn’t be easy to take down (ha! ha!), he seemed like someone who had his pride (even if Jace was clearly worse). This was going to be interesting...


	5. Cat & Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little bit about Alec's past and Malec evolves. Slowly. Lazily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm a bit behind now... The next chapter isn't written yet. I do NOT want to drop this fic, but I kind of don't know where to go with it. I mean I have the general idea, again, but I'm missing some ideas for the development.
> 
> Anyway, thak you all for reading and I'm exited for what comes next, whatever it is!
> 
> Stay safe out there, xoxo

During the next few days, Magnus chose to live day-to-day and not to dwell too much on his past. Talking to Alec had actually helped him clear his head and now he had a new goal: he was going to get laid and have some fun on the way.

The afternoon that followed his breakdown, as he was standing up, Izzy had come into the room to check on him. They had talked and she had stepped back by herself, not judging but seeing very well that, to Magnus, Alec was more interesting than her. First of all, even though he could very well take pride in his physics, he was introverted which was intriguing anyway. Then he had the physical contradiction between his hazel eyes and his dark brown hair. Ironically, he was always the biggest and broadest in a room while he was always trying to melt into the background. Plus, even if Magnus had willed himself to not pry into Alec’s past, the man had still confessed to Magnus that they’d had a similar experience with unfaithful partners in the past, which was binding them even if only by sympathy.

The discussion between Izzy and Magnus had left no hard feelings between them. She had been happy to let Alec be in the spotlight of someone’s interest.

  * I mean, as you probably figured, we’re like, in the middle of nowhere and rural towns are not known best for their open-mindedness.



Magnus had stayed silent, not wanting to throw a cliché into the conversation.

  * He never hid it since he came out to our parents when he was sixteen, but him being very “manly” and not valuing appearance much isn’t a clear give away, so I don’t exactly know how many people in town know and how many of them are OK with it.
  * Are there any LGBTQ+ friendly places around here? There must be more than just Alec who’s not following the heteronormative rules of today’s society.
  * There’s this place a few miles away, but it’s not... There are only middle-aged people, it’s like these roman baths...things? Personally, I find it gross and I can even less picture Alec in there, explained Izzy.
  * I suppose you have to go to Des Moines to find a more modern environment, reflected Magnus.
  * Would you like to go? Letting go of some steam would do us all some good and especially you two!
  * Why us two?
  * Because, smirked Izzy before standing up and leaving the room.



Magnus wondered what that meant, as he followed the woman downstairs.

  * You OK? asked Jace as he came through the front door, clothes clinging to his body, who was glistening with sweat.
  * All good, thanks! I’m sorry for ditching you, although it seems I needed the rest. Is there anything I can do to help?
  * No problem. I don’t think there’s much left for today, but Alec’s in the backyard? I’m personally not planning on going out again before tonight. Anyway, when’s Clary’s art exhibition again?
  * Like you forgot! No, it’s actually tomorrow night and you’re counting the hours.



Jace blushed and all Magnus could do to not to laugh out loud was to slip through the back door but the show his eyes fell on had him tripping othe few steps to the ground, almost spilling his open water bottle.

**********

Alec’s POV

Alec thought of chopping wood as his own task. He had watched his father do this when he was little and, as he became older, he had tried himself. At that time, he had – and he still did today –viewed it as a manly chore, which allowed him to grow a bit more comfortable in his own skin and, eventually, come out to his parents. His sister and him both grew up in a conservative catholic household with relatively close-minded parents and as he finally admitted to himself he was gay, he had problems to reconcile the cliché image of someone with his sexual orientation with his own feelings. Throughout the years, chopping wood had become less of a chore because he usually did it with some loud rhythmic music on speakerphone and was assisted by his siblings. Jace was putting the big logs on the remaining trunk, Alec was wielding the ax and Izzy was storing the smaller logs into the garden shed. The more people helped, the faster.

Today, Jace had gone into the house earlier because of his shoulder. He had injured it when in the army and sometimes, the pain would come back and he had to put a bag of ice on it.

What Alec didn’t expect though, was a public. His gut told him to be self-conscious but his brain told him that he already knew Magnus found him attractive so why not roll with it?

  * You know, he teased, I don’t mind putting on a show but don’t you think it’s not the place?



Alec cocked his head to the side, where Magnus could clearly see two people pulling the curtain back into place and walking away from said window. Alec stared at him, one eyebrow arched and his left hand resting on the handle of the ax, which was resting in the log on top of the trunk.

He was shirtless; the usual tartan shirt was too hot for this das and his task and prevented him from moving enough for what he needed. As he saw Magnus staring at his torso, he decided to do something very immature but that he hoped the other man would find unbearably sexy: he flexed his pectorals.

**********

Magnus’ head went blank. All the blood that was previously supplying his brain had gone south. This...flexing was so dumbly “manly” and an obvious display of power and muscles, he almost felt ashamed. Almost. But, he decide, the competition was more important.

  * Mind if I try? he asked before throwing his own shirt onto the bench on the porch and cocking his hip.



Alec watched him walk with confidence to the block and smirked as he stepped aside, not forgetting to eye Magnus up and down by the way.

**********

Alec’s POV

This was not how Alec thought their little game would go. If Magnus was ready to make a fool of himself just to prove a p—

Alec’s reflections screeched to a halt as Magnus proved him wrong. He was slamming the ax with such force; Alec was impressed. Also, how in the world could someone be graceful chopping wood? The muscles of Magnus’ back were rippling under his skin and Alec didn’t want to admit it but it was mesmerizing. He wanted to feel his glistening caramel skin under his fingers, taste his sweat, trace that scar on his lower back, and kiss the nape of his neck. He didn’t even notice Magnus calling him and only came back to reality when he saw him snap his hand in front of his eyes with a knowing lop-sided smile on his face. Alec blushed furiously and looked away. He also wanted to kiss that smirk off the man’s face but wasn’t ready to give in just yet.

  * Red is dashing on you Alexander.



Alec perked up at the use of his full name and his blush deepened. It rolled off the man’s lips like an erotic caress, deep and round. OK, this sounded ridiculous, even in his own head.

  * Water? Magnus asked, crouching down in an exaggeratingly slow movement to pick up his water bottle from the floor and handing it to Alec before lying down on the grass, shielding his eyes from the sun by throwing his arm over them.



Alec took a few gulps and suddenly decided to take revenge. He splashed himself with the water left in the bottle and wasn’t surprised to see Magnus lean up and settle himself on his forearms, watching him one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips.

  * Just watching got you this worked up? Are you sure you want to continue this?



It was a teasing remark regarding the woodcutting but also an open invitation to pursue their game of making the other fall on his knees, literally and figuratively.

Alec squared his shoulders, deciding to ignore the blush he felt spreading on his neck and down his torso and laughed.

  * Maybe I should remind you that I’ve worked on the land and with animals my whole life and through all weather types? I think you’ll be the one to be brought on your knees first.



Magnus arched his back and did a bridge before throwing his legs over his head to land on his feet on the other side.

  * And I might have forgotten to tell you that I did gymnastics for years and still do? See you later, Alexander



Magnus winked at Alec, picked up his discarded shirt, blew the farmer a kiss before spinning around and entering the house.

Well... Alec thought he might finally have the upper hand, but, again, Magnus was full of resources and left him in his wake, mouth agape like a dead fish...


	6. Des Moines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lightwoods and Magnus (and a surprise guest) travel to Des Moines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I'm soooooooo happy to see the number of hits climb every week. I'm like a child waiting for the Ice cream truck, it's ridiculous! #smileythatholdsitsheadinexasperation
> 
> Anyway, I forgot to tell you in the fifth chapter but even if the whole story makes more sense for me from Magnus' POV, I introduced Alec's last week and in this one we'll see a little bit of Izzy's.
> 
> Thank you to all of your comments and kudos, it really warms my heart and I hope to continue this trip with you (that sounds awfully like a politician's speech... Sorry)
> 
> I'm trying very hard to stay on my "slow burn schedule" but next chapter will get heated finally! But no spoilers, it's still a work in progress. I'm sooooo impatient to share it with you, ugh!
> 
> Enough, I'm shutting up. ENJOY !

A couple of days later, Izzy had arranged for her brothers and herself to be free from Friday to Monday included so they could all go to Des Moines. Magnus had booked them four hotel rooms, one for each of them; at first he’d thought he could share with Izzy, because they’d become so close, but then he’d began to feel self conscious. Moreover, he thought of Alec and, judging by the things he had in mind, he couldn’t share a room with anyone...

Anyway, at nine, as they were all meeting in front of the house by the car, Clary followed Jace.

  * .. Why is Clary here? Alec was surprised.
  * .. Clary and I are kinda dating, the couple shared a glance.



Alec rolled his eyes; new couples were so annoying!

  * That’s cool, guys! Clary, would you like to come with us to Des Moines? Izzy asked.



Alec opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again as the redhead nodded to Izzy. Magnus’ gaze travelled between Clary, Jace and Alec but he kept quiet.

They all piled into Jace’s car. It was bigger than the car Alec and his siblings used for work so they could all strap in. Alec’s broad shoulders were squeezing Magnus and Izzy to the other side to the other side so he lifted one arm and put it behind the headrest. With that gesture, his upper body had shifted a bit in Magnus’ direction, who decided to use their proximity to his advantage. He leant into Alec and let his breath ghost over Alec’s neck.

  * Your sister told me “letting go of some steam would do us all some good, and especially you two” Magnus gestured between them. You wouldn’t know what Isabelle meant by that, would you?



All the while he teased Alec, he let his fingers run up and down Alec’s stomach. The man seemed lost in thought for a moment, his eyes still fixed on the landscape you could see through the window, before he gave Magnus a lopsided smile.

  * I have no idea.



Alec caressed Magnus’ arm the same way the man was doing to him, his eyes following his hand’s movement. Magnus was totally lost in their sensual exchange and didn’t hear Izzy fake cough behind him. Alec also didn’t hear Jace’s snicker and they were both snapped back to reality by Clary’s loud giggle.

  * Boys, behave! I know this is not a very comfortable seating arrangement but if I have to stay the whole hour beside you, I would very much like for the two of you to stop eyefucking each other, commanded Izzy. I’m not that interested in your life, hermano.



Magnus shifted back into place but still leaned against a blushing Alec, leaving Izzy enough space to tap some message on her phone or scroll through her Instagram feed. Absentmindedly, Magnus kept stroking Alec’s thigh the entire trip. When they arrived in front of the hotel, Alec all but jumped out of the car, opening the trunk to retrieve his bag and fleeing into the place even before anyone else had the chance to step out of the vehicle.

  * What did you do to him? Jace smirked.
  * ..Uh... Nothing! I don’t get it!



Jace was kind enough to leave it there as they all retrieved their respective luggage and met with Alec in the lobby. The oldest Lightwood distributed the keycards and called the elevator. When they all stepped in, they were happy the ride was short because the tension was palpable. On their floor, Magnus was practically run over by Alec. What the fuck? He steadied himself and looked into Alec’s eyes. The storm he witnessed was unsettling. What was he missing? Had he done something? They agreed to meet in the lobby for lunch and all went their separate ways.

At half past twelve, they all went downstairs to join the others and go to the restaurant. Izzy had chosen to wear a mini jean skirt with a black oversized T-shirt she had obviously stolen from Alec.

  * Hey, that’s mine, commented Alec.
  * Dear big bro, you already have more black clothes than the whole Addams Family combined, while I am rocking this outfit!



She twirled on herself, winked to the poor young doorman and walked out on her five-inch thigh high black boots like the corridor was a catwalk. Magnus had to admit that she looked exquisite. Clary and Jace were swooning over each other and didn’t even notice the trio. Alec nudged his brother as they all went to the dinner they had booked a table in.

**********

Izzy’s POV

When thy arrived, Clary settled herself beside Jace and Magnus sat down next to Alec, not giving him any chance to protest. Izzy grumbled but didn’t say anything. Why did Jace feel the need to bring Clary on this trip? She had nothing against her but she was hoping to spend some quality time with her brother while Alec finally got rid of the stick he’d had in his butt for years and flirted with someone but now she was third wheeling and she hated that. She had invited the girl herself anyway, even if it was only just to not be rude, she had to make the most of it now. Maybe the cute doorman from before would agree to accompany them to the club tonight? She was definitely going to ask him out when his shift ended.

**********

When they were finished with their meals, they went shopping despite the Lightwood men’s recriminations. Izzy and Clary had decided Alec and Jace both needed some dressed-up shirts for events like tonight and Magnus just loved to watch them whine and behave like boys. After a few hours, he was thirsty as hell so he left with Clary and Jace to the food court to sit down while Izzy and Alec finished in the last shop.

**********

Alec’s POV

  * Iz, I love you but we’ve been here for hours and I’ve tried on countless clothes...



Alec rolled his eyes and sighed. His sister liked to go overboard – a trait she had in common with Magnus apparently – but he was more discreet and hated shopping like nothing else; especially with Izzy because he felt like a doll.

  * Hermano, I promised to get you an outfit that would leave Magnus speechless. This store has everything we need but you have to let me work my magic!



Alec thought that this game, or challenge that was going on between Magnus and him was beginning to get on his nerves. He’d been abstinent – against his will – for so long, that, when Magnus had caressed his clothed thigh in the car, it took him every bit of self control to not take possession of his mouth and grind against him.

Alec was following Izzy like a dog, his arms being filled with clothes as he walked.

  * You, Izzy gestured to her brother, are going to look stunning!



Obediently, he followed her through the store to the changing rooms. Even as he began to try on all the stuff that she had thrown onto his arms, she kept handing him new shirts and trousers. He bit his tongue to avoid lashing out on her. She was only doing what he asked her to. The situation was not easy but he was the only one who could change it, even if he was too proud to give in.

Alec felt himself relax a little as he pulled the last outfit on. He really felt like a doll, but it was soon going to be over, as Izzy fussed around him, adjusting his collar, taming his hair.

  * You look perfect; he’s not going to know what hit him! Izzy beamed at him.



Alec looked in the mirror and could only agree with his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini teaser for next week :
> 
> \- Do you know how to lead, gorgeous?


	7. The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec get to know each other a bit more and Magnus uncovers the small mystery of Alec under the influence of alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone !
> 
> First, thank you all of you that are putting up with my writing mistakes (I'm sure there are). and thank you sooooo much to all the new people each day, you (and all the kudos and comments) warm my heart!
> 
> Second, because he wanted a special thanks (and let's be honest, he deserved one), I love you chat and thank you for putting up with my mushy brain, bad temper and even worse, my aggressive empty stomach!
> 
> Third, I think I finally got hooked, I wrote thrice as many words as the other chapters, I really hope you'll like it.

Alec’s POV

The next night, they all prepared in their respective rooms before it was time to join the others in the lobby. Alec knocked on his sister’s door, and, as she opened it and he stepped in, he could just see Magnus come out of his room so he quickly closed the door, wanting to keep the surprise a bit longer. He looked at his sister, who was putting on her earrings when he walked in and was now making faces in front of the mirror, applying her make-up. Her dress was in black leather with cross-straps. Alec willed himself to shut up but he couldn’t fathom how such an outfit was comfortable to walk, sit, let alone dance. Plus, if Izzy caught a cold, she’d be insufferable. She was an awfully dramatic patient, whining, complaining and snapping at everyone.

Anyway, he sat on the bed, scrolling through his phone and waiting for her to finish. After a few minutes, she came to stand in front of him, holding out her hand for him to take and stand up. He took it and then they linked arms to go downstairs, as Izzy closed the door behind them.

Alec didn’t get why but he was nervous. In fact he knew where the nerves came from but he refused to admit it to himself. He’d come to get his sister dozens of times before going somewhere. She had made it an habit, years ago while she was still a teenager, of always making an entrance with her brother by her side – at least until she’d find someone to take over.

So, Alec took a big breath and, as they descended the stairs, the conversations stopped altogether. When he met Magnus’ gaze, he felt goose bumps cover his skin from his toes to his scalp, where they lingered for a few seconds. Objectively, he knew Izzy had made an amazing job, choosing his outfit, and that Magnus was probably appreciating the view, but subjectively, he couldn’t help but feel self conscious and vulnerable under the man’s scrutiny. As they reached the others, Clary hugged Izzy, telling her she was beautiful, Jace patted Alec on the back with a knowing smile and Magnus just stared ad him, mouth agape.

**********

Magnus ached to touch Alec, to rip his clothes apart, to bend him over the desk Simon was leaning against and fuck the man into oblivion. But he couldn’t, so he stayed in the background, watched and waited for the right moment to claim a bit of his attention. Magnus took the time to take in Alec’s outfit, which screamed Izzy, but he wouldn’t complain. The man was wearing skintight black jeans and a dark green long sleeved shirt – Magnus had no doubt the siblings had settled on a compromise here – with said sleeves rolled up, letting his muscled forearms show, and a pair of black leather boots.

Izzy walked towards Sheldon, who was staring, mouth open, almost drooling, like the teenager he looked like.

  * Hey, you clean up nice! Want to sit beside me in the cab? she winked at the poor guy who sputtered a few seconds before standing up straight and linking arms with her.



Jace and Clary slotted their hands together and followed the first pair. Magnus and Alec were the last ones left in the lobby of the hotel. They were standing only two feet apart now and the tension was so thick one could almost cut it with a knife. Magnus eyed Alec appreciatively.

  * You look stunning, Alexander.



Alec took Magnus’ hands in his, but kept his eyes fixed on his shoes, unable to hide his blush.

  * There’s no need to blush, darling, even if it does look good on you. And I am pretty breathtaking, if I do say so myself.



Alec laughed at Magnus’ successful attempt to lift the sexual tension between them. Magnus couldn’t help but join him. As they made their way to the others, he remembered the talk he’d had with Alec in the car on the way to Des Moines the day before. Alec had told him he didn’t know what his sister meant when she had mentioned dancing but Magnus highly doubted that. He sensed that Izzy and Alec – probably even Jace – were withholding something from him and he didn’t quite know how to feel about that. On one hand, he was afraid it was something crazy like a body deformity or some deranged behavior, but, on the other hand, he knew he was the one being crazy and that it was probably nothing. He felt kind of excited actually; Alec was someone secretive and all this mystery and unknown was intriguing as much as it was scary. Magnus took Alec’s hand in his own and led them both outside, where Izzy was talking in hushed tones with Sherman and Clary and Jace were kissing.

  * Finally! None of us dared to come and get you. We were too scared to be scarred for life.



Alec flipped Jace off and they all climbed into the cab to go to the club.

As they arrived, Magnus laughed at the name – “some monks” – of the club, and Alec looked at him quizzically.

  * It’s what “Des Moines” means in french. It can also be seen as if they were thumbing their nose to the narrow-mindedness of the church, if you ask me.
  * You speak french? Alec asked, his eyes dark and hooded.



Magnus smirked and winked at him.

  * Tu n’as pas idée de la quantité de _langues_ que je parle, chéri.



Alec flushed deeply and Magnus had to will himself to shut up or else he’d chase everyone out of the car to have his way with Alec and it’d be a shame after putting in so much time to choose the perfect outfit for Alec to swoon on. Magnus being the closest to the door, he exited the car first, popping his ass out just a bit more than necessary and enjoying the muffled growl he knew came from Alec, who stepped out next. Jace, then Clary, Izzy and finally Simon followed them on the sidewalk. Magnus having already called in advance to book a table, they didn’t need to queue and were ushered inside by the bouncer. Alec had grabbed Magnus’ hand and, even if neither of them was ready to give in just yet, Magnus still didn’t let go. Alec’s hand was warm and he liked the sensations he felt each time they touched or shared a look, heated or not. Magnus also planned on getting Alec drunk because first, why not, and second, maybe he’d discover more about the secret part that had been in his mind since his conversation with Izzy.

As they joined the VIP platform, they sat themselves into the booth and even if it didn’t bother him to be close to Alec, Magnus still felt unnerved as their thighs touched under the table. They all ordered some drinks and then, one by one, mingled with the crowd on the dance floor, Magnus staying seated beside Alec but eyeing him intently.

  * You’re going to bore holes in my head, Magnus, teased Alec.



Magnus laughed but didn’t look away.

  * Would you like to dance with me, Alexander?
  * .. I don’t know... I’m not very... um... good at that? I have two left feet.



Magnus smirked and ordered another round of drinks, just for the two of them this time. Alec downed his scotch in one go and Magnus had to fake cough to hide his laugh. This man was way too endearing. Two beers later, Alec was the one who pushed him off the bench and then pulled him down the small flight of stairs to the dance floor.

  * I may be a bad dancer, but I’m sure you’d look positively sinful moving to the beat, your body glist—



Alec covered his mouth with his hand, seemingly realizing that the alcohol was kicking in, and this time, Magnus couldn’t hold in his snort. Alec glared at him but he just decided to take advantage of the farmer’s lightly inebriated state and steered them toward one another. The rhythmic thump of the music thumping through the loudspeakers rendered a sensual dance difficult but, nevertheless, Magnus didn’t want to leave Alec on his own. They tested the water of moving against each other without stepping on one’s foot or receiving an elbow in the face before a Latino sang came up.

The mood between the two men shifted immediately as their eyes locked. Magnus had always loved Spanish songs; their rhythm, their lyrics and even their ridiculously good looking singers made these songs anthems of love but mostly, sex. He was undulating his hips to the upbeat tempo, still close to Alec but keeping his hands to himself, not wanting to put any kind of pressure on his dance partner. A few seconds later, he felt Alec’s fingers hooking into his belt loops and pulling them flush together. He struggled to breathe under the man’s dark gaze. They breathed the same air and were close enough to feel each other’s body heat and even if Magnus was the one who was more used to flirting, Alec had that effect on him. He reigned himself in, to be sure his voice wouldn’t falter as he spoke.

  * Feeling adventurous tonight, aren’t we? Magnus managed a smirk, while their hips were still glued together, which was a prowess.



Alec approached his face even more from Magnus’ and spoke only as their faces were less than an inch apart.

  * You, Magnus Bane, look magnificent tonight.



Magnus was about to thank him when Alec giggled.

  * Got it? Magnus... Magnificent?



Magnus didn’t care about hiding his reactions to Alec’s demeanor anymore, he laughed whole-heartedly. He still had problems to fathom how that greek god (yeah, because let’s face it, he _definitely_ was one) of a manly farmer could have so many aspects to his personality that conflicted with one another. He’d always loved a challenge and each new piece of information he learned about Alec made him even more intriguing. He remembered the scars and tattoos of thte man now glued to him and swore to himself he’d learn each turn and curves of them.

Magnus had opened his shirt as soon as they had stepped into the club and left his vest in the booth. Judging by Alec’s gaze, he’d made the right decision. He wanted to test some of Alec’s boundaries so, still swaying his hips to the thrumming music, he slotted his body between Alec’s spread legs, clutched at the man’s shirt to pull him close and whispered into his ear – one of his fingers grazing the little bit of torso left visible by the garment.

  * You look hot like that but I’m even more curious about what’s underneath... Can I – he licked along Alec’s jaw – unbutton – placed a kiss behind his ear – your top?



Magnus pulled away just enough to be able to look into Alec’s eyes with innocence, an eyebrow raised questioningly, giving the man the choice to refuse if he felt the need to. He felt Alec’s heated gaze on him more than he saw it in the darkness of the club but the effect was just about the same and he was sure he was blushing, which made his skin tingle in anticipation.

  * You, young man, are going to be the death of me. But please, don’t feel pressured into anything, added Magnus
  * .. Alec was breathless. Please help yourself.



**********

Alec’s POV

After that, almost all of Alec’s inhibitions went down the drain.

The way Magnus brushed his fingers on every new piece of skin he uncovered, breath ghosting against Alec’s neck, got him wild with anticipation, his imagination making up a million scenarios where this moment could lead them, naked, limbs intertwined. He began to dance like there weren’t a couple hundreds of people in the club but only Magnus and him. Arms in the air, he gained enough confidence from Magnus’ hungry gaze to dance on his own, hips swaying from left to right and back again. He closed his eyes as he slowly disentangled himself from Magnus. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his siblings and their partners for the night huddled in the booth again and glancing at Magnus and him from time to time. Alec smiled to himself; with Magnus’ eyes trained on him, he felt beautiful, so he went on with dancing, not caring that he was drenched in sweat or that Izzy and Jace were plotting something behind his back. Once Alec’s eyes found Magnus’, everything else drifted away and he couldn’t look away even if he wanted to, but luckily it appeared it was the same on Magnus’ side.

During the next few songs, they danced around each other, one glued together, the next one apart, eyes always riveted to the other until a woman suddenly stepped between them, facing Magnus and hiding him from Alec’s view. Flabbergasted, he stared at her while she was speaking to Magnus; acting like Alec hadn’t ever been there. Objectively, he knew he had to right to be jealous, he wasn’t even dancing close to Magnus at the time and, even if he hadn’t been a big fan of this sort of places, he could remember that peoples mingled all along the night. Still, he felt a pang of possessiveness he tried to push down, at least for a moment, not wanting to appear like a freak to Magnus. But around a minute later, as the music shifted again and he deftly pulled Magnus flush against him again, he couldn’t help it.

  * You, Magnus Bane, are way to popular for my liking.
  * .. Jealous much, are we?
  * Have you seen yourself? Alec groaned. You look positively sinful moving to the beat...
  * ...my body glist...ening with sweat?



Magnus’ eyes fixed on Alec’s, he ran a finger from Alec’s left shoulder down his torso, along his rippling abs and, finally, down his happy trail, before he brought it to his mouth and licked it clean.

  * .. My... God... he was absolutely sure he was beet red and felt like a traffic light at that moment.



As the first few notes of _Despacito_ could be heard, it was as if the dance floor had been charged with electricity. Alec made Magnus twirl before pulling him flush against himself. He rested his hands on Magnus’ hips while the other man crossed his wrists loosely behind Alec’s head, one hand teasingly playing with the small hairs on the nape of his neck. The song was a little-faster-than-the-original remix and Magnus seemed to think a bachata would fit perfectly.

  * I won’t ask you if you know how to lead, gorgeous?



Alec didn’t answer, only took the lead. He hadn’t much left from his Hispanic heritage but his mother had made a point of teaching all her kids how to lead (Alec and Jace) or follow (Izzy) every Spanish dance she knew.

**********

Magnus was enraptured by the man’s moves. Obviously, Alec knew what he was doing and it felt absolutely amazing to be lead with his warm touchy hands all around the dance floor. They hadn’t even noticed before, but apparently the other dancers had cleared a bit, probably to take a break and drink something.

Their torsos were flush together and their eyes never left each other’s; they could have gone on and on through the night but, as the song came to an end, Alec hugged Magnus and thanked him.

  * You’re welcome, Alexander! Although you might want to button your shirt up a bit or I can bet you’re going to be teased endlessly, smirked Magnus.



Alec looked down on himself then smiled up at Magnus.

  * Let them. Even if it’s probably the alcohol remnants talking, I’m feeling good tonight.



He took Magnus by the hand and went to the bar to order a round of drinks for their table. A lovely woman told them it was “coming right up”. As they waited, Magnus was tapping on his phone and Alec observed him absentmindedly.

  * Like what you see?
  * Surprisingly, yes, Alec teased, blushing again.
  * Hey! I’m wounded; Magnus slapped him on the shoulder, then put his hand to rest on his heart.
  * No, you’re not. You know just as well as I do that you’re irresistible.
  * What am I now?
  * Don’t make me repeat it, Alec chastised, blushing even more.



Magnus laughed, planted a kiss on his cheek before heading for their table with the tray that had been deposited in front of them a minute before. They didn’t even reach the table when they heard wolf whistles, clapping and teasing.

  * Congrats on your moves, bro! I thought you’d have forgotten them by now.
  * As you can see, your brother doesn’t need any help to move his hips.



Magnus watched as Alec blushed, Simon looked at him speechless, Izzy and Jace guffawed and Clary giggled.

  * You are delicious, Magnus, Clary wiped at her eyes.
  * Thank you, biscuit.



After regaining some composure, Jace clapped Alec on the back and Izzy joined their discussion. Just as Magnus decided to give them some privacy by sliding closer to Clary, he felt a hand on his thigh and looked up at Alec who was watching him intently, so he stayed where he was. For around an hour, they talked, and drank, and laughed, and not once did Alec’s hand leave Magnus’ thigh. He didn’t know how to feel about that. Sure the man was beautiful, ridiculously unaware of his effect on strangers, kind, caring, helpful, generous... But Magnus had just come out of this complicated mess of a relation he’d had with Camille. Moreover, he wanted to go back to NYC when he got stranded in Indiana, back to his friends and to the bustling of the city, not get lost even deeper into the country than before. Finally, even if Alec and his siblings and friends were pretty open-minded, he doubted it was everyone’s case and even more that he’d be welcome on the long term here (wait what? long term already after less than a week of knowing the guy? and wouldn’t force Alec to move away from his home (what the fuck? long term AND moving? what was he thinking?) He was about to freak out when he was pulled back into reality.

  * Magnus? You’re still with us? asked Izzy. You zoned out for a moment.
  * ..Uh...I’m sorry, just...thinking...
  * You OK? Alec stroked his thigh and all Magnus’ worries were replaced with flaming desire.
  * Why wouldn’t I pretty boy? Magnus threaded their fingers together and took a sip of his forgotten fruity cocktail, giving a wide and sincere smile.



A few moments later, Izzy and Clary dragged Simon and Jace to the dance floor again but, even if Magnus was still eager to resume the skin on skin contact he’d had with Alec before, he stayed where he was.

  * I wouldn’t mind going dancing again but I think I’ve given enough of a show tonight, confessed Alec.
  * Don’t worry, I don’t mind. Actually, would you like to discover the rooftop terrace with me? I’m soaked.



Alec smiled at him and took their vests before following Magnus upstairs. As they stepped out of the fire escape, they were both taken aback by the beauty in front of them. Fairy lights were hanging around the four post metal structure from where ethereally transparent curtains billowed in the wind. A few chairs and barstools were scattered around the surface along with some couches and lounge chairs, sometimes by two or three, sometimes with cozy multicolored cushions or blankets. The whole rooftop provided an impression of warmth and comfort, but, surprisingly, there was not a living soul. Magnus and Alec settled themselves on one of the couches with some space between them – which was pretty ironic, given how close they’d been only moments before. Alec rested his head on the back of the sofa and Magnus observed him, wanting to touch the scar under his jaw, trace the tattoos on his torso, tease the pierced nipples, basically discover everything that was so blatantly on display with his shirt hanging low on his shoulders. Magnus just wanted to straddle the man, kiss him senseless and bite on his bare shoulder. When Alec looked at him, Magnus didn’t bother looking away, wanting to see how the man would react to the heat in his eyes. And the look they exchanged made Magnus shiver with anticipation. Once he got himself under control again, he scooted a bit closer to Alec and let his finger glide over the addicting bare pieces of flesh that were his torso, shoulder and neck.

  * What’s this scar, he asked, tracing it with his index?



Alec made a visible effort to speak and his voice was still husky and Magnus found it incredibly hot.

  * Izzy got in trouble with the wrong person in a bar and I got hurt trying to protect her. A guy had a piece of glass in his hand and I was luckily able to avoid the biggest part of it but there’s that, he shrugged.
  * Mmmh... a bad boy, I like that. Would you be my knight in shining armor too? Although you already shine, Magnus flicked one of the nipple piercings that reflected the moonlight.



Alec’s skin quickly became covered with goose bumps and his head jolted up from the couch, where it had rested until now. Magnus had let his own head rest on Alec’s shoulder and was now exploring the softness of the man’s hair, (categorizing what he had just discovered for later) breath ghosting against his neck and ears. Alec’s became more erratic with his ministrations.

  * I... Uhm... Yeah, if you wa-want me to?



Magnus had to force his memory to bring back to the front his last sentence before he grinned and whispered.

  * I want many things Alexander, but you being good isn’t one of them...



Magnus reveled in the stuttering breaths that were coming out of Alec’s mouth. When their eyes met again, Magnus could see his own desire reflected in those beautiful hazel orbs. He asked Alec if it was OK to straddle him and enjoyed when the man just lifted and settled him down on his lap, effortlessly.

  * I never thought I’d find make-up on a man so sexy, Alec whispered, nibbling at the underside of Magnus’ jaw.



Magnus threw his head back to give Alec better access but couldn’t hold in a little chuckle.

  * Why, thank you! I never thought I could find a farmer attractive either, narrow-mindedness and cowboy hats... Eww...



Alec laughed and pinched Magnus just under the ribs, which elicited a yelp from the man.

  * Maybe some of us have these characteristics but I have the brainpower and the muscles.



Alec emphasized said muscles by flexing them and pulling Magnus even closer.

  * Mmmh... Alexander...
  * Mag—



They were interrupted by a loud “BANG!” and practically sprang apart, startled.

  * There you are, hermano! We were worried you had left. I tried calling you but it got directly to voicemail. I understand why now, Izzy smirked.



When his heart rate had settled down, Alec took out his phone and blushed when he saw the three missed calls. He was thankful for Magnus when the man stepped in front of him to button his shirt up again, because he was shielding him from his siblings’ knowing gazes.

  * You do know that I’m older than you – Magnus nipped at his neck – and very much able to take care of myself?



Alec pulled Magnus away to keep himself focused, but when he looked down at him, he saw Magnus biting his lips and it was even harder to not take Magnus here and there.

  * You wouldn’t have gone to the hotel to sleep anyway, Jace laughed.



Alec flipped him off but blushed deeply as Magnus whispered into his ear.

  * I wouldn’t have let you sleep, that’s for sure.



Alec looked down to Magnus again and smirked.

  * I don’t think I—
  * STOP FLIRTING IN FRONT OF US! yelled Jace. We’re still trying to erase some memories from this past week.



Magnus took Alec by the hand and led them both to the door.

  * We, people, are tired and going to bed.
  * Yeah, go “sleep”



Izzy swatted her brother’s head and followed them downstairs, the rest of the group trailing after her.

  * We’ll join you; it’s late after all.



They all climbed into a taxi and took off. The ride back to the hotel was much more calm because everyone was exhausted now.

There was no surprise when Izzy pulled Simon into her room with her or when Jace followed Clary into hers. Everyone muttered some “good night”’s and retreated behind closed doors. Magnus and Alec were the only ones left but Magnus wondered if now was the right time for their first time. He could sense the tension between them but they were both a little tipsy at least, if not more and even if Magnus wanted to give in, so much, he feared that they would be rushing into it only because of the alcohol still in their veins and not because they both really wanted to have sex. If it had been at a party on his first day on the farm, he would’ve jumped Alec on the spot with no second thoughts. But they were slowly discovering more and more about each other; after all they had spent a week together by now. Magnus thought of Alec as a friend now – even if, if he was being honest with himself, he doubted he’d see the Lightwoods again once he’d leave – and didn’t want to take advantage of a drunken Alec, neither did the man deserve to be only a rebound one-night stand. Sex was so much more enjoyable when everyone involved was conscious and taking part actively.

So, with a new resolve, Magnus took Alec’s hands in his, kissed him on the cheek and whispered him a quiet good night.

When he entered his room, he leaned against the closed door. God he wanted to end the night in Alexander’s arms after what he knew would be amazing sex. He wanted to get Alec mad with desire, trace his tattoos with his fingers, his tongue, licking down his happy trail. He let out a whimper as he sagged down against the wooden frame. For long minutes, he stayed there, reflecting on his decisions, his disaster relation with Camille, the openness with which the Lightwoods had accepted him in their tribe, his relationship with Alec and where he’d be if his car hadn’t broken down. He’d probably be in NYC by now, crashing on one of his friends’ couch, crying his eyes out because of Camille’s treason, even if she didn’t deserve one drop of his sadness. He wondered if he was sad because he had loved her and their relationship was over or because he felt betrayed and hurt and worthless of love as a human being. Even if his break-up had happened only a week ago, he felt more at peace with it now. He hadn’t really had the time to mull it over at the Lightwood’s farm – aside from his breakdown – but now that he was thinking about it with a cool head, he went through his phone and noticed Camille hadn’t even been connected to her messenger app since he’d left. There were only two options from Magnus’ perspective. One, she’d never cared about him and whether she blocked him, changed phone numbers or else didn’t matter anymore but she had erased Magnus from her life. Two, something had happened to her. Magnus was surprised to find out he wasn’t feeling the sadness he should have at the idea of her being hurt (or worse dead, but that was just a tad bit dramatic). He wasn’t even feeling dreadful, angry; he just felt nothing. After all, he’d spent almost a year with her so either he didn’t love her anymore or he never did.

At that thought, Magnus sprang to his feet, wanting nothing more than to join Alec. He ran to the bathroom, undressing himself on the way, but when he was about to step into the shower, he heard a knock on the door.

  * What the...Shit!



He wrapped a towel around his hips and went for the door. Who could it be so late in the night?

  * Ale— hmmmpfff...



**********

Alec’s POV

Magnus’ lips tasted like spring and of his sweet fruity gloss. They were incredibly soft but also firm and oh so addicting. After a few seconds, Alec felt Magnus gently pushing him away but he took the hint. When he realized what he’d done, he practically jumped into the hallway again.

  * ..



Magnus’ voice was soft but breathless. His lips were parted; glistening with saliva and Alec had to will himself to stay away. He only realized at that moment how little Magnus was wearing and blushed. Why did he have to almost jump him instead of either ask him or even let him make the first step?

  * Alexander, Magnus repeated, as if to get his attention again, and Alec felt silly. I don’t... I don’t know if this, he gestured between the both of them, is a good idea. I mean... I want to. God, I want to, so much, but... He looked away.
  * Magnus, I’m sorry, I should have asked you before if it was OK to kiss you, plus, I obviously interrupted you.
  * No, that would have killed the mood, Magnus smiled. Would you please come in? I’ll go shower and then we can...talk?



Alec crossed the threshold again and went to sit in one of the armchairs by the window, trying his best not to think about a naked and wet Magnus in the shower.

When Magnus came back into the room around twenty minutes later, Alec lifted his head from where he was scrolling through his phone and looked Magnus up and down. He was wearing black silk pajama pants and a silk kimono that wasn’t even remotely pulled closed.

  * Listen, I... Alec began, hesitating, and as if reading his mind, Magnus spoke.
  * I’ve wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you in broad daylight Alexander, you have nothing to apologize for, I was surprised that’s all.



Alec blushed and looked away, incredibly stupidly turned on by the raw honesty in Magnus’ words. He felt a warm pressure on his thigh and found Magnus’ equally warm gaze when their eyes met. He thought back to Magnus’ words on the rooftop.

  * I don’t want to be good, Magnus, he all but whispered.



Magnus stood up and looked down on him, eyes challenging.

  * Then don’t be...



Alec’s heart leaped in his chest and he was absolutely positive Magnus could see it breaking his ribs. Their eyes never left each other’s as Alec stood up too and stepped into Magnus’ personal space.

  * Are you sure about this? Alec asked, not wanting to force him.



When Magnus didn’t back away and just licked his lips, Alec observed as his pupils dilated. When their lips met again, for the second time that night, everything faded away except for their connection.


	8. Cold shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec discover each other... and are interrupted. Twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I don't know if any of you are expecting a regular update schedule by now, maybe not not but if that's the case, I'm sorry for delaying it for so long. Until yesterday, I only had half of the chapter and didn't know how to get to my point. I'm still not 100% happy with it but wanted to get something out anyway.
> 
> Hope you'll like it.
> 
> Besides, 28 kudos :-) Makes me so happy !! Thank you all for reading and please tell me what you think ! Plus, even if I don't reply to your comments (because I don't know what to say mostly), I read them all and every email I receive telling me that I have kudos or a comment gives me a little heart attack of happiness.
> 
> THANK YOU AND ENJOY!!

Alec was  definitely a good kisser. He was gently cradling Magnus’ jaw with his big warm calloused hands while their bodies were flush  together, and Magnus was already losing his mind. His Alexander was so damn sexy with his broad shoulders where the shirt was too stretched over the prominent muscles. His lips were so  soft, and the man clearly knew what he was doing. He bit on Magnus’ lower lip, licked at his upper one, hands in his hair, on his arms, his lower back, his hips, and when they finally reached his ass, Magnus arched into Alec’s touch, a keening noise breaking through his lips and being swallowed by Alec. When they pulled apart to breathe, they shared a look that could have set fire to an iceberg, hands travelling on the other’s body, causing goose bumps to appear in their trail. Magnus wanted them, no, needed them, to be closer, naked, together, skin against skin. He began unbuttoning his own shirt, fingers almost shaking with anticipation when he was  interrupted by two strong hands holding his wrists still and away from his body. He looked up to find Alec’s hazel eyes dark ened and glazed over with desire fixed on him.

  * Let me help?



Magnus could only nod, not trusting his voice. Alec took over and tortured him just the same way he had when they were in the club a couple of hours before. He sat  Magnus  in the armchair he had just left, then kneeled in front of him, undoin g the  belt of the kimono and pushing aside the  delicate fabric,  making his way down Magnus’ chest, alternating between kisses, nips, bites, licks, hot breaths that undid the man slowly but surely.

  * Magnus... Alec’s husky voice seemed miles away. You are a piece of art, I swear.


  * Why, thank you darling, he replied a few seconds later with what he knew was a voice laced with desire.



Alec kept his slow pace as he kissed, then sucked at the fingers he – oh so slowly – freed from their rings, putting them on the smal l table next to Magnus, who thought he was going to  lose his mind sooner rat her than later. Alec  took his time to align their chests, stealing a small chaste kiss before pulling Magnus forward to reach for his now open shirt he disentangled from his arms. Magnus felt  vulnerable eve n  under Alec’s appreciative gaze. After that, the man stood up again and hauled Magnus up  to his feet. They were flush  together, and Magnus couldn’t help but gasp as he felt Alexander’s  nipple piercings  through the  exceedingly  thin shirt the man still wore . Th eir mouths met again, hard and messy and hot and impatient, and Magnus melted under  the assault of Alec’s  soft skilled lips.  The ladder  kissed his way up Magnus’  jaw, nibbling at his earlobe before gently biting his way down his neck, along his collarbone , hands trailing down from his shoulders to his hands and staying there, intertwining their fingers.

  * Magnus, he whispered, voice laced with desire.
  * Ale... xander, Magnus gasped out as Alec pinched his left nipple.



His knees almost gave out then and there, Alec being the one to hold him up. The man walked them in what Magnus supposed was the direction  of the  bed, but his brain had lost  its ability to situate itself in space. Suddenly he felt a doorknob in his  back and almost yelped in pain.

  * S’rry, rasped Alec, words slurry – apparently, they were both lost.



Keeping their eyes closed not helping, Alec opened his eyes, searched the room for the bed before guiding both of t h em to it, mouth s latched  together . Magnus let himself fall seated on the soft sheets , before looking up at Alec through his lashes and unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed  and licked his way up until he  had to stand again and sucked a spot under  Alec’s stubbled jaw. He relished in the gasp he pulled out of Alec but was pushed back on the bed. Magnus tugged Alec close by hooking his ankles together behind his knees and giving a  light bump on the ba ck of them. Alec let out a strangled laugh and was leaning closer to Magnus for a kiss when he suddenly pushed himself up, face pale a nd expression blank, before running to the bathroom.

**********

Alec’s POV

As Alec came out of the bathroom a g ain, he felt miserable. He had not thrown up for years and  not only did  it ha ve to happen with a public  but with  Magnus of all  people! H e had rinsed his mouth  thoroughly and brushed his teeth but still felt like he stunk.

  * I’m so sorry, Magnus. This has never happened to me before; I don’t understand why today...


  * No need to worry, Alexander. Do you want to stay here for the night, or do you prefer the comfort of your “own” room and stuff?
  * Can I? Stay I mean? I don’t want to overstep, and I know I killed the mood but I... Alec rambled.



Magnus stood up and shushed him by putting his index finger over Alec’s li ps.

  * Sorry, nervous, Alec breathed, eyes fixed on Magnus’naked torso.


  * I know, Magnus smiled warmly. Come to bed, will you?



Alec’s cheeks burned  red  again at the thought of sharing a bed with Magnus. That man was  so  hot, and they would be in an even  further  state  of undress  than they were now (given what the project of  the night had been only minutes ago, he shouldn’t make a fuss but couldn’t help his shyness).

  * Do you want me to sleep on the couch? I don’t mind.
  * NO! Alec shouted, before regaining composure. No, please, stay, I’m the one intruding after all. I should...


  * No, you stay in bed, I’ll try to keep my hands to myself



Magnus smirked. Alec undressed hi mself before joining Magnus, who was also in his  boxers , in the bed. They slid under the covers and lay facing each other, one hand under the pi llow and their free ones entwined between them.

  * Are you tired? Asked Magnus.
  * Mm —, Alec stifled a yawn.


  * I’ll take that as a yes, murmured Magnus. Good night, Alexander.
  * Good night Magnus.



**********

The next morning, as Magnus woke up , he found the bed empty and cold. He frowned, worried that last night been all but a dream. He recalled Alec coming to his room, t heir impromptu kiss, the challenge Magnus had thrown Alec to not be  _ good _ ,  the undressing, Alec’s sprint to the toilet and then their soft good nights. He couldn’t have made all this  up, or could he? He still smelled Alexa nder on the other pillow...

  * Good morning, sleepyhead. Did I wake you?



Magnus hadn’t even realized the door had opened and blushed at being caught sniffing the sheets. He quickly recovered though and eyed Alec flirtatiously; his light grey shirt gone dark with sweat and his short leaving little to nothing to the imagination with how it clung to his muscular legs. Alec blushed under Magnus’ insistent gaze but chose not to move, obviously conscious of what  his vulnerable state with his half hard dick was doing to Magnus .

  * No, you did not, Magnus answered but looked at Alec suspiciously. You went for a run? After last might? Are you Captain America?



Alec laughed but blushed even deeper despite the compliment.

  * I... Uh...I couldn’t sleep anymore.



Although the words weren’t clearly said, the reason of Alec’s restlessness hung between them. Their attempt at sex having been stopped sh ort the previous night, the pent-up frustration flared up again now that they were face to face and both in a certain state of undress. Their eyes met for a bit longer than necessary and Magnus was about to invite Alec back to bed when he spoke.

  * Would you like to join me in the shower?



Alec had pulled his wet shirt over his head and thrown it away somewhere in the room.  Magnus thought back to the wood cutting episode and his cock stirred in his boxers . His voice was hoarse – and not only from the sleep still lingering in his veins – when he a greed.

  * I wou —



They were interrupted by three loud bangs on the door.

  * Magnus! (Isabelle)
  * Magnus! Open the damn door! (Jace and his now legendary lack of thoughtfulness)



When Magnus opened  said  door and stepped aside to let the annoying siblings come in, Izzy , followed by Simon, then Clary and finally Jace, burst into the room.

  * Magnus! Izzy said, I can’t find A —



She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Alec,  only a few feet away from her,  bare chested and sweaty .

  * Did we interrupt something? Jace smirked.
  * Kinda, Alec admitted bashfully, rubbing his neck, who had gone red from his lack of filter.
  * Why can’t you answer your phone, hermano? Twice in the span of twenty-four hours is weird even for you!



Magnus stepped between a stuttering Alexander and  his sister, who was now insistently poking at his chest.

  * We fell asleep pretty fast yesterday and I believe he didn’t hear you over his workout music this morning.
  * Yeah, sure, workout...Jace muttered under his breath.



Alec flipped his brother  off, but nobody seemed to pay him any attention.

  * Anyway, we were wondering if you were interested in joining us? We are going to stay on the sitting area downstairs to play games because of the bad weather, explained Simon.



Noticing Alec’s discomfort at the number of people looking at him expectantly, he clasped his hands together loudly.

  * I’ll talk with Alexander and maybe we’ll join you in the lobby in an hour. Would that be OK with you Silas?



Magnus ushered everyone outside, not even listening to the poor boy’s answer, before joining Alec in the middle of the room.

  * You OK there, darling?
  * Yeah, just uh... frustrated? That’s the second time we are being interrupted and the mood’sdefinitely ruined after so many people, including my siblings, stomping into the room.



Magnus laughed and lay on the bed beside Alec, who had just let himself fall on it.

  * Go shower, handsome, I’ll prepare us some clothes if you don’t mind and then we’ll join the fantastic – ly intrusive – four to become the(he put a finger on his lips, going through his memory to find something to compare the six of them to) justice league!
  * That’s not...
  * Shush, I don’t care! Go!



Alec laughed but obeyed.

Magnus tried not to think about Alec’s beautiful muscular torso on display under the shower, water running down it, along his yummy ass, his to ned legs. Yup, his mind wasn’t in the gutter at all. He had to agree with Alec, being walked in on was already annoying on its own but if it was the secon d interruption in the span of a day, it was becoming a real problem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me ! :-)
> 
> Next time : intimate, hot, funny and embarrassing game of "Never have I ever..." I hope.


	9. Game's on!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec, Clace and Sizzy get competitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry for the absence.
> 
> Anyway, I just want to clarify a few things, mostly for myself.
> 
> First, I KNOW the period of time for the characters do develop feelings - light or deep ones - isn't realistic. I just don't know how long this fic is going to be and I couldn't wait too long anymore. So please, bear with me.
> 
> Second, english isn't my native language. I passed the First Certificate a few years ago and I'd like to think that I improved even more since then but I still cringed at certain expressions I wrote or verb tense as I read through this chapter. I repeat what I wrote in the first chapter : I have no beta (I'm open to one, if you're interested, I've always loved meeting new people, even through the internet).
> 
> Third, THANK YOU MY LOVE FOR YOUR ENDLESS SUPPORT EVEN THROUGH MY CRAZY DAYS !! <3 <3
> 
> Last, I'm in a time in my life where a lot of things are going to change, I hope, so the next six months are probably going to be hectic. I'll try my best to keep some semblance of an update schedule because I have loved writing this from the beginning - and I still do. This story has actually helped me clear my head in a lot of ways - sooo unrelated to the story - but it did me so much good, I don't want to give up.
> 
> Anyway x2, I'll stop rambling. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT, COMMENTS AND KUDOS !
> 
> Now I'll stop yelling, enjoy !!

Alec’s POV

When they arrived in the lobby of the B & B twenty minutes later, Alec noticed the “closed” sign hanging on the front door of the B & B .

  * You’re closed? He asked to Simon, who was sitting close to Izzy, probably telling her jokes, judging by her laugh.
  * No, not really, but you booked all our rooms anyway. Plus, I thought it’d be nicerif we weren’t interrupted by tourists every once in a while.
  * That’s true – and thoughtful – thank you, Sirius, Magnus said.



Simon opened his mouth probably to protest Magnus’ mistake, but Alec was way too much in his head to react. He blushed at the thought of last night. Having not slept in his  own bed , he had gone back to change before his morning run and Magnus had thrown a casual outfit together for after his shower , but otherwise, he hadn’t spent much time in his room.

  * So! Izzy explained. Simon here – she lifted an eyebrow at Magnus, as if to defy him to misspell the man’s first name again – has a lot of board games to entertain us. Since it’s still early, we thought we could start with monopoly. Wanna join?



As Alec and Magnus sat down and everyone chose their token, Simon quickly went through the details of this version and the usual rules again. Alec was  handling the bank, having been declared the most impartial of all the players. Clary began because she was the youngest and was already buying something when Jace pl ayed. He bypassed her  and also bought a place before handing the dices to Izzy. After her, Simon threw them and then Magnus and finally Alec. A few rounds later, when every propriety for sale had been bought by someone, and a lot of money had already been spent, calculating stares began . Alec knew that Magnus had almost all the places he  wanted and he couldn’t help but wonder if it was intentional, to destabilize him and pursue their little power play but then he  thought Magnus was more mature than that and just blushed.

Noticing his red cheeks, Jace, true to himself, had to tease him.

  * Maybe I missed something, big bro, but why are you blushing?



At being called out, Alec blushed even deeper . Magnus, although he was biting his lip to hide a smile, took his hand in his and squeezed reassuringly.

  * Nothing, Jace, go ahead.



When Magnus’ time came to swap his cards, he eyed Simon, who gave in easily at his proposition, and then Alec.

  * Alexander, I would like to – he widened his beautiful eyes – exchange my two green cards...



He met Alec’s gaze and stroked his bicep, which was on display with his tight black  Henley shirt, obviously trying to lure him into his trap to win, but Alec wasn ’t going to let him. He  flexed his arm and arched an eyebrow. His voice was deep when he spoke.

  * ...with which cards of mine, Magnus?


  * Er...Uhm...With uh, with your red one, he snapped back into reality.



Izzy elbowed Jace in the ribs, who yelped at the pain but smirked at Alec and Magnus. When Alec glared at him, he laughed whole heartedly but  had the decency to look ashamed afterwards.

  * Well, continued Alec, I don’t think it’s fair. See —



He bent forward, resting his elbows just above his knees, a pos ition that brought his neck (and by extension his scent, that he knew Magnus liked  very much) closer to his opponent.

  * ...my card alone is worth more than your two properties combined.



Magnus let out a sigh, defeated, before he lifted his head to  give Alec a mischievous grin .

  * Maybe... we couldfind a... common ground?



The words were innocent in themselves, but the hidden meaning wasn’t lost on Alec and he blushed.  Alec was so screwed. He doubted he’d survive the whole day if Magnus kept provoking him like that. And it was only their first game! Maybe they were finally going to have some alone time – without any disturbance – t onight? He really wanted to have sex with Magnus and each passing day only heightened his desire.

  * OK, stop eye-fucking each other. Alec, you can give him these two cards and Magnus these, Jace swapped said cards while explaining and loudly sighing his annoyance.



Alec flipped him off but soon enough everyone had their properties set, and houses were being built. Each tour was becoming more expensive and shortly, you could see who was going to los e. Izzy was a sore loser, so when she had to pay Jace her last bill, she threw herself back in her armchair and scowled like a child. Jace then waged war on Simon \- who had already stripped Clary – and, before long, he had won him too. So, that left Jace with Alec and Magnus , but, while Jace had focused on the other players, Alec and Magnus had agreed to gang up against him. Ten minutes later, Jace had paid Magnus h is last dime and let himself fall back on the couch, murmuring to Izzy “A Malec face-off, that’s going to be interestingly disgusting.” A lec perked up at that and Izzy snorted.

  * Malec? What’s Malec?



Jace guffawed and Izzy looked sheepish while Simon and Clary shared a look.

  * We... uh... We kinda ship you together, Clary explained, so...we gave you a ship name?



Magnus looked amused but stayed silent under Alec’s incredulous gaze.

  * Ship? What...? I don’t get it...


  * You see, in movies, TV shows or books, when two...uhm... or more characters interact, as friends but mostly as a couple, and uh... watchers or readers like them... they combine both their first or last names to create a ship. Each time they...uh...refer to them in the future, they use their ship name? Shipping a couple is like encouraging them to get together or reconcile after a fight. And even if it’s real life, we all ship you guys.



Alec was dumbfounded. How could this have become his life? He was being shipped (was that sentence even English? He felt like a merchandise being shipped across the planet . )

  * Thank you? Magnus seemed unsure of what to say, which calmed Alec a bit. Anyway, Alexander, that’s just us now.



And just like that Alec forgot all about ships again and blushed. Damn it! He would try very hard not to let Magnus tell him he had “stripped him without even using his hands” or something  in the same vein.

  * What do you want? Asked Alec, eyes narrowed, before realizing what his formulations could mean in the context of their game, when he saw Magnus arch an eyebrow.



But he had the maturity not to outbid a s he  talked Alec  through his plan, but  Alec  wasn’t going  to think with his dick so,  he made a few changes to Magnus’ proposal so that it would advantage him too and they continued playing for two rounds before Magnus was forced  t give up, having lost too much money.

Alec wasn’t a sore winner but seeing Magnus’ puppy eyes cracked him  up, so he stood up and bowed for his small audience, earning  a small  applause , just to tease him.

When they looked at the clock on the wall, they noticed it was already two p.m. so they ordered pizza and , while waiting for their delivery, played a few card games, giv ing Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon a chance to win too.

A couple of hours later,  after everyone had had their fill of soda and deliciously greasy pizza, Sim o n and Clary voted for a game  of  twister . Alec and Magnus shared a look and  were about to decline when Jace pulled them both to their feet, giving Alec a cheeky smile.

  * I’ll spin the wheel, you go get some, he whispered, only for him to hear.



Alec smacked him on the back of his head, be fore reluctantly  toeing  of f his  sneakers . Magnus , who was now barefoot and w hose stupidly tight ankle length pants  exposed  said  ankles ,  followed him to the side of the mat where the others were waiting.

  * Simon, left hand on the red, ordered Jace,
  * Easy, agreed Simon, crouching down.
  * Izzy, left foot, blue dot.



Once she was in place, Simon blushed as he noticed how close he was of Izzy’s butt .

  * Magnus, right foot, green.



Magnus walked around the mat and put his foot on one green point at the end of it . Then he cocked his hip and put one hand on it, quirked an eyebrow at Jace and blew on his other hand’s nails . Alec was mesmerized at the confidence exuding from the man. It was a twister game dammit, if he didn’t calm down fast, it would soon become uncomfortable for everyone.

  * Done
  * Alec, left hand on a yellow patch.



Alec walked around the mat and  crouched down to  put his hand on the yellow pad on the opposite end from Magnus, not wanting to tempt  fate.

  * Babe, right hand, blue.



Clary crou ched down herself and did as she was asked, eliciting a grin out of Jace, who had a clear view into her – non-existent compared to Izzy’s, if you asked Alec, but who was he to judge, he didn’t even  found an interest in  breasts – cleavage. Alec rolled his eyes but decided to stay put. After all, he was doing his very best to not ogle Magnus like a freak all the time. And right now, given his position and the tightness of the man’s pants, it took every  bit of his will to focus on everything else but his crotch, who, even from the other side of the mat, was at eye level.

  * Simon, right hand yellow.



He positioned himself so that said hand was on the yellow point  and the left one stayed on the red  patch , which made him accidentally bump into Izzy’s ass with his own . Simon blushed profusely and stammered an excuse as Jace snickered in his seat.

  * Izzy, right food on the green, demanded Jace.



As she spun on herself gracefully to put her right foot on the green point, Alec could see Simon follow the trail of her dress riding up  and fake-coughed. Simon lushed again and looked at the  floor, but Izzy turned to glare at her brother.

  * Magnus, left foot, red.



Magnus also spun on  himself and swung his left leg to put the foot on the instructed color, trying not to hit  Izzy or behead Simon. The stretch gave Alec a nice view of his ass, but soon, Jace spoke again.

  * Alec, left hand on a red dot.



Alec took his hand away from the yellow patch and walked around the mat again to put it on the red one.

  * Clary, left foot, green.



She stretched herself and obeyed, obviously shocking Jace by her flexibility, judging by the way his mouth hung open. Alec was more and more into the game by  now: a pparently, Jace had planned to  play matchmaker tonight but was now  caught at his own game , which was very fun .

A few rounds later, everyone’s four limbs were on the mat; except Simon’s, who had fallen rather ungracefully, trying to avoid crossing Alec and Izzy’s path  simultaneously . Jace was now laughing himself to tears; Magnus and Alec were suspiciously close to each other, and way too entangled for it to be  a coincidence and Clary  had easily managed to dodge everyone’s hands and feet and was  on the way to win the game.

Izzy was the first one to lose. She had to give up due to her dress  making it impossible for her to continue and keep her dignity at the same time. It waws already impressive  that she had come this far honestly.

After she left, there was more space on the mat but soon, Alec was flailing his arms as he tried to adjust his position to have all his limbs on the right patch of color. Magnus  eyed the white patch of skin uncovered by Alec’s shirt riding up before meeting his eyes and licking his lips suggestively. That definitively distracted Alec and he put his right hand on the blue point instead of the red one, losing, to Magnus’ delight. As he stood up  to leave the mat, he bent down to whisper into Magnus’ ear.

  * I assure you, you’re gonna pay for this, and then he bit his earlobe, loving the visible shudder going through Magnus.



At this point, Jace gave up trying to play matchmaker, the last players not interested in each other. You could tell that both Magnus and Clary were flexible, or  even dancers, by the fluidity and precision of their moves. Although Clary’s petite frame allowed her a bigger range of motion than Magnus’ 6’2 ”. Alec had to bite the inside of his cheeks when he saw him struggle, selfishly relishing  the idea of none of them winning. (Hey, he had grown up with two annoyingly competitive siblings and Magnus was supposed to be on his tea m.  Either they were going to win together, or none of them could win!) A few seconds later, Magnus collapsed over Clary in a tangle of limbs. Izzy cheered the woman on, after all, Magnus’ fall wasn’t her fault, so, technically, she had won. Jace stood up and pulled  both of them to the ir feet., congratulating them on the way.

It was now slowly getting dark  outside, but the rain had stopped. Simon asked if someone wanted to go for a walk and A lec was about to refuse, but when he saw Magnus run upstairs with the others to dress properly, he agreed too and followed, groaning. He had meant to stay behin d with Magnus to himself, to pick things up where they left of... Anyway, fifteen minutes later, everyone was  on the sidewalk in front of the B&B and Simon was closing the door behind them. He guided them through a park, where Clary showed  Jace some flowers and explained their healing properties to him. After that, they came across a baseball field which ended in a race (because nobody knew anything about baseball). Magnus won, followed a second later by Clary. Their victory dance included some twerk, a complicated handshake and end ed with a hip bump.

  * Wha...? When did you two have the time to make this up? Asked Jace incredulously.



Alec didn’t hear Clary’s answer though, his brain having stopped working as soon as he had seen Ma gnus twerk. At any other time, with anyone else, he would have thought it was vulgar, but dammit, Magnus knew how to move his body.

  * Not too sad you lost, Darling? Magnus whispered in his ear as he plastered himself against Alec’s torso.
  * Not at all! First, I’m better in long runs anyways, because, you know, stamina...



Magnus groaned at that.

  * ...Second, seeing you twerk was totally worth it, mmmh...



Alec bit Magnus’ earlobe and was rewarded  by a shiver from the other man. He smirked as they joined the others and linked hands.

Clary, Izzy, Simon and Magnus began a debate about “Pro ject Runway” that had him soon zoning out as he was joined by Jace at the back of the group.

  * Hey, man, you OK? I feel like we haven’t talked in a while.



Alec smiled at his adoptive brother. It was true that since Magnus had appeared in their lives, he hadn’t sat down with Jace like they usually did.

  * I’m OK, thanks. How about you and Clary? You seem to be getting along well.
  * Yeah, she’s great. She’s amazing really, she doesn’t let me rest. She —
  * I don’t want to know anything about your sex life, Jace! Alec put his hands over his ears.
  * Don’t be a dick, man! I wasn’t talking about that. She’s just so curious about everything, and kind and energetic; she’s always on the move or doing something.
  * You love her.



That wasn’t a  question, but Alec knew it was true anyways.

  * Yeah, I do.



After that, both listened to the others,  who had now changed topics and were gossiping about celebrities. Although it was  October , and the days were becoming shorter, the weather wasn’t cold yet. Alec had his hands in the pockets of his black bomber and looked at the starry sky. The clouds from before had almost dissipated and —

  * Hey, so... You and Magnus, huh?



Alec blushed and ducked his head.

  * Yeah, uh... I don’t know, maybe, yes? I...



He threw his head back and sighed. He didn’t know if he wanted to tell  Jace, but it’d probably helps him sort through his feelings. Where should he start?

  * I think I like him?
  * You think? Jace laughed.
  * OK, I definitely like him but... we’ve only known each other for about two weeks, and wewere never even meant to cross paths. He’s going to leave. One day, he’ll have to. I’m not worth for him to throw his life away.



When Alec turned to look at his brother, he was sure the desperation in his eyes was obvious and he was relieved that the rest of the group was out of earshot.

  * Wow...er... OK, I think you have two options here, but first, you are worth everything people are offering you. so please, please, stop diminishing yourself. You are loved and worthy of love! If you tell anyone I said that, I’ll deny it until my dying breath! Now, first option, keeping yourself blind, live day-to-day, and see how things will unfold. Second option, which would be the best one if you ask me – but the hardest knowing you – would be to talk to the guy. You, know, like adults?



Alec punched his shoulder  playfully but uttered a quiet  _ thank you _ . They shared a look then, before smiling sheepishly and hugging one another. None of them had been taught how to share thei r feelings. In the Lightwood household,  “real men don’t cry” was a moto Robert had liked to repeat. Maryse  had tried her best to go against her husband’s bigoted view of life, but she had needed him to survive, having lost her job after a long illness and not enough m oney aside to make it on her own . As time went by, Alec and Jace had both gotten  better but they still had a lot to learn and Izzy helped them as much as she could.

Before long, they were in front of the B&B again, and Simon opened the door to let everyone in. A lec stepped over the threshold just before Magnus, who put a warm hand on the small of his back. It felt so natural but so special at the same time . Alec pushed that thought aside because, once everybody was strewn on the lobby couches again,  Simon suggested they play “Never have I ever...” Alec  groaned, and Magnus smirked, Izzy high-fi ved Clary and shared a knowing smile with Jace. Alec hated that . He had already been  sick the previous night – even if he still wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or something else – and didn't intend on playing the  odds. Simon had gone into the kitchen to pick up some drinks and Alec hoped he could avoid the  game, but he did not take into consideration his sister’s knowledge of him or her determination. When Simon came back into the room, he  dropped off a tray on the table with a variety of beers and glasses. Magnus followed with a pitcher of God knew what, but Izzy’s gaze pinned him on his  seat, so he groaned and took a beer.

  * Clary, I deem you the most innocent person in this room, please begin.



At that, the redhead flushed but took a g ulp of her own drink for courage.

  * Never have I ever...peed myself from laughter.



Everyone drank, except Alec.

  * You guys are disgusting! He laughed.
  * Oh, I have one! Izzy said. Never have I ever lied to someone about my scars.



Her smile was devilish, and Alec knew he was doomed. He took a swig from his beer. Magnus eyed him suspiciously but the explanation he was going to give Magnus was cut short by Izzy .

  * Let me guess, he told you he defended me in a bar fight I created and got hit by accident? She showed her chin.
  * Er...Yes?
  * Well... It’s really an accident I was responsible for but it’s actually much older. We were kids and fighting over one of our dad’s tin soldiers and let’s say I won said fight by punching him with the figurine.
  * I’m not drunk enough for that grumbled Alec and took another few swigs from his beer.



Magnus turned to him  and before he could tell him not to laugh, he doubled over, laughing.

  * I hate you; he told his sister.
  * You do know that if you admitted that from the beginning, people would find it much less funny? she smirked at him.



Magnus, Simon and Clary were wiping off their tears now and  Alec sought revenge.

  * Never have I ever set my house – or any room of it, for that matter – on fire.



Izzy gasped and drank,  offended and  sulking. Clary laughed with  Simon, but both drank t oo. Jace, Magnus and Alec clinked their bottles together.

  * Apparently, we’re dismounting patriarchy in this room, smiled Magnus. Women can’t always cook!



Izzy stuck her tongue out which encouraged Jace to go on.

  * Never have I ever swam naked in someone else’s pool.



Everybody except Simon and Alec drank at that. Alec flushed imagining  water droplets running down  Magnus’ toned body . Apparently, his face must have sold him out because everybody was looking at him and Magnus’ gaze made him as uncomfortable as Izzy’s knowing smi rk.

  * Never have I ever used Tinder or Grindr, offered Simon.



Magnus, Izzy and Jace drank.

  * What? Asked Jace under Clary’s interrogative stare. It was long before you.



The redhead smiled and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

  * Never have I ever dreamt about my wedding day.



Izzy and Clary didn’t even look at each other before clinking their glasses together with a jaded look and taking a gulp.

  * Patriarchy still has some fine days ahead I guess, shrugged Izzy.



A few rounds went by where Alec admitted  that his nipples had ben pierced becaue he had lost a bet , Clary had to – drunkenly –  ear n Jace’s trust back after  conceding  she had already tried to guess someone’s password and Izzy laughed after  getting her brothers to recognize they had already frightened  someone by using their deep voices.

When the topics drifted to more adult ones, Alec could see Magnus shifting beside him.

  * You alright there?
  * Yeah... Just, you’ll think I’m a slut from now on.



Alec took the other man’s chin between his thumb and index and forced him to look into his eyes.

  * I will not think that ok? You’re an adult and are big enough to know what you want to do. If that implies jumping half a town or even half a city, I don’t care, who would I be to judge?



Magnus beamed at him and Alec knew he had found the right words.

  * Never have I ever been invited to a threesome, yelled Simon.



Jace, Izzy and Magnus drank. Alcohol loosening the tongues, Jace began  reciting the way, one night, in a club, a woman named Kaelie, came to him with her friend and how they invited Jace back to the flat they  shared to spend the night. Alec being far less drunk than the others, he could only sink into his seat,  not wanting to hear stuff like that, and even less coming from his brother.

Magnus was trying hard to hi de his smile as he encouraged Izzy to share her own story, which earned him a glare from Alec. Isabelle explained that her ex,  Meliorn , had invited her to watch a movie at his place a couple years ago with a bunch of his friends. At the end of the movie,  the only ones awake were  Meliorn , his best friend and her. The men  decided to let the others sleep and go upstairs have some fun.

  * STOP! I refuse to hear my sister’s threesome! Shouted Alec, suddenly standing up in the middle of the room.
  * Sit down, Darling and let the woman pursue her affair, Magnus put a hand on his thigh and pulled him back down onto the couch.
  * Thank you, Magnus. Anyway, I was invited to join them, I never said I did...



Alec could feel himself visibly relax under Magnus’ warm hand on his thigh and the  coziness of his seat.

  * ...but I also didn’t say I _didn’t_ join them. Let’s say I enjoyed the show but was single the next morning.



Alec groaned and leaned his head back against the couch. Everyone else laughed.

  * What about your story, Magnus? asked Clary and Alec had forgotten Magnus had drank before.
  * I... Uhm... Magnus looked at Alec who smiled at him reassuringly. I actually had a quite eventful youth and that included a lot of parties and a lot of sex. So, I had quite a few one-night stands, about three threesomes and I think one of them even was an orgy.



Alec blushed deeply at that. He knew they were playing cat and mouse. He enjoyed their game and their teasing, but how could he  keep up with that history? He still didn’t think Magnus was a slut, but...

  * You OK, big bro, you look like something went down the wrong way?



Izzy’s concern snapped him out of his  spiraling .

  * Yeah, everything’s fine, thanks.



Trying to get the game back on track without breaking the atmosphere, he  suggested another sentence.

  * Never have I ever gone commando.



Izzy, Clary and Magnus drank while Simon and Jace went to the kitchen to get a few more drinks and a pitcher of water for later.  When Magnus met Alec’s eyes, he quirked an eyebrow and Alec blushed even deeper than before.

  * Under some _extremely tight_ pants, you have to, he shrugged nonchalantly.



Alec’s mouth was dry; he licked his lips as he remembered the outfit Magnus wore to the club the previous night. Apparently, sensing the mood, Magnus went on with the next offer.

  * Never have I ever done it in the back of a pick-up.



The siblings and Clary all drank. Magnus eyed them  mischievously .

  * Well, that explains one part. Who did you jump and was it in your family truck?
  * What? Ewww, no! It was an ex, in said ex’ car. We had gone camping and slept in the back of his truck, so technically...
  * I approve! Shouted Clary, loyal to her friend.
  * What about you, pretty boy? Magnus asked Alec.
  * Er... I was young, on a secret first date – I wasn’t out yet – and fucked a guy in the back of the truck?
  * What, the Lightwood truck? Ewwwww, I’m never going back there anymore...



Alec threw Jace a cushion in the face, and turned to look at Magnus, ashamed. The look the man gave him erased all trace of shame and ignited a completely other fire.

  * Never have I ever tasted myself, Alec tried timidly.



Everyone drank except Alec.

  * Good head! yelled all five together and he couldn’t help but laugh.
  * Never have I ever purchased a pleasure toy, said Jace and the girls high-fived each other before taking a sip from their drinks.



When Magnus took a sip too, Alec all but growled. He  leaned closer to the man and licked  his  ear .

  * You and I, tomorrow, are not going to leave the bed and I promise you it’ll be for aaaaaall the good reasons.



Magnus shivered , which Alec took advantage of a s he  bit into the man’s neck.

  * Never have I ever done it in a public place, suggested Clary.



Jace, Izzy and Magnus drank again , which proved that t hese three were obviously too experienced  (or debauched, depending on the judgment level)  for this game. As his siblings began  re counting t heir stories, Alec zoned out, focusing instead on Magnus, whose gaze had not left him since the previous tease.  He was wearing a dark green  cardigan with a loose hood that was hanging in his back  at the moment , a white unbuttoned  Henley that hugged his chest perfectly and a pair of  very tight  black  yoga shorts . Alec thought the man was way too sexy for lounging around and playing tease at a childish drinking game. The way the hoodie made his eyes pop, the way Magnus’ muscular calves flexed each tim e he moved. Alec didn’t know how long he’d be able to keep control over himself with Magnus looking so ef fortlessly sinful.

  * Never have I ever woken up to someone giving me head, yelled Simon.



Everyone drank except Alec and Simon.

  * That’ll change, said Magnus and Izzy at the same time, causing a fit of giggles to erupt in the room and the two guys to blush profusely.
  * NEVER HAVE I EVER FANTASIZED ABOUT SOMEONE IN THIS ROOM! Izzy shouted



At that, everyone shrugged and clinked their glasses and bottles together before taking a gulp.

At ten in the evening, he decided to stop the game, Magnus having practically fallen asleep on the loveseat they shared by now. He nud ged him to get him to walk upstairs to his room, but the man only groaned.  So, Ale c did what he thought was best and pulled the man into his arms bridal style and carried him to his bed, flipping off the others – who  were  hollering – as  good as possible giving the dead weight in his arms. When he put Magnus down beside him, to open the door with the keycard, the man all but clung to him.

  * You have no idea what your strength does to me, Alexander. Those arms... Mmmh...



Alec bit his lip to hide his smile but soon, he had another problem. Magnus was  pretty drunk and  pretty  tired , and he couldn’t stand upright for too long apparently. Alec had to literally  guide him to the bed.

  * Undress me, pretty boy.



Alec quirked an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms, looking at him expectantly.

  * Please?
  * That’s not how I expected to undress you for the first time, Alec huffed and obeyed.
  * Maybe... But I know you’ve been dying to see whatmagnificent body I hide under those beautiful clothes.



Alec laughed softly at that before pushing Magnus on the bed once he was only in his und erwear. He left him there and was quick to pour a glass of water and putting it on the bedside table. He nu dged Magnus again and when he stirred, he forced him to drink the glass, filled it again and forced him to drink the second one.

  * Dghwn... Now I have topeeeeeeee...



Alec snorted at the complaining whine but chose to let the man take care of his problem alone. They weren’t there yet.  So, h e watched him leave and waited in the armchair next to the bed to be sure he didn’t hurt himself on the way out.

  * You stayed; Magnus beamed when he joined him. Sleep with me? He waggled his eyebrows.
  * If I stay, I agree to _sleep_ only, OK?



Magnus grunted and shrugged but threw himself on the bed, holding the blanket up for Alec to cradle in. He undressed hi mself rapidly and slid under the sheets.

  * Good night, Magnus.
  * G’night, Darling.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time... SMUT!


End file.
